Les Chroniques de Poudlard: une vie scolaire bien mouvementée
by hazalhia
Summary: Eléanor Rosebury s'attendait à bien des choses lors de sa scolarité dans cette grande école qu'est Poudlard, mais elle était loin d'imaginer que les choses n'allaient pas vraiment se passer comme prévu. Entre de nouvelles rencontres, ses frères et soeurs, sans oublier le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Eléanor est vraiment loin de savoir ce qui l'attend.
1. Une lettre très attendue

**Hazalhia et Scorpion, après de longues heures d'écriture, sont fières de vous présenter leur fanfiction! Bon tout de suite quand c'est les Maraudeurs qui présentent leur truc ça sonne mieux mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ^^**

 **Voilà donc une fanfic écrite avec deux cerveaux et deux mains et demie. Pour nous le but était de faire quelque chose d'agréable à lire mais aussi à écrire, tout ne sera donc pas toujours sérieux et il y aura parfois quelques clichés mais nous on aime bien (dans la limite du raisonnable quand même on vous rassure!). Un grand merci également à notre bêta Kristus pour ses corrections et ses conseils.**

 **En espérant donc que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire :)**

 **Bien évidement tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que les personnages (sauf les OC) appartiennent J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Une lettre très attendue**

Eléanor était penchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. De là elle avait une vue imprenable sur la rue et les maisons voisines. Ses cheveux blonds lui fouettaient légèrement le visage tandis qu'elle scrutait les alentours avec enthousiasme. Ses joues commençaient à rosir, malgré le fait que l'on soit en été certains matins restaient frais. Elle inspira une dernière bouffée d'air avant de refermer la fenêtre, déçue qu'il n'y ait pas de courrier ce matin.

En effet depuis plusieurs jours la petite blonde surveillait l'arrivée des hiboux postaux, qui n'arrivaient pas en masse en cette période visiblement. Elle avait fêté ses onze ans deux semaines plus tôt et attendait avec impatience sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. _Elle ne devrait plus tarder_ pensait-elle en descendant bredouille prendre son petit déjeuner.

Depuis l'an dernier elle s'était retrouvée seule avec ses parents et sa petite sœur. Son plus grand frère, Aaron, avait quitté la maison depuis plusieurs années. Elle s'était rapidement habituée à ne plus subir ses farces dont elle était souvent le cobaye une marque d'affection apparemment. Son deuxième frère par contre, Daniel, lui manquait terriblement. D'à peine un an son aîné ils avaient toujours été proches. Enfants tout le monde les prenaient pour des jumeaux et, en grandissant – même s'ils ne se ressemblaient plus autant – ils s'étaient amusés à échafauder des plans délirants avec des créatures mystérieuses ou s'imaginaient les plus grands sorciers du monde magique. Son absence lui faisait un grand vide aussi bien dans la maison que dans son cœur.

Danny, comme elle aimait l'appeler, avait été très fier de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard et encore plus fier d'annoncer à sa famille qu'il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle. Eléanor espérait le rejoindre en septembre car elle avait jugé le nombre de lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé insuffisantes – à peine six de toute l'année – et elle comptais bien passer plus de temps avec lui. _Encore faudrait-il que ce maudit hiboux se pointe avec ma lettre,_ ruminait-elle.

Le retour de son frère à la fin du mois l'avait distraite quelques temps. Le bombarder de questions faisait passer les journées plus vite. _Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des fantômes dans l'école ? Et des loups-garous dans la forêt ? Tu as appris beaucoup de sortilèges ? Est-ce que tu pourras me les montrer ?_ Voilà à quoi Eléanor occupait ses après-midis, son frère se pliant de bon cœur à ses interrogatoires, content lui aussi d'avoir un publique à qui raconter ses anecdotes de classe.

C'est le mois de juillet qui, en plus d'un soleil de plomb, apporta la lettre tant attendue. Quand elle l'eut entre les mains Éléanor fut tellement excitée que ses parents durent l'obliger à se calmer et à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon afin qu'elle puisse la lire tranquillement. Elle récita d'une voix fière le message d'introduction avant de prier sa mère d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse le plus vite possible pour compléter la liste jointe.

Son souhait ne se réalisa qu'un mois plus tard, quand au milieu du mois d'août Mrs Rosebury décida de les emmener elle et son frère faire les courses de rentrée pendant que son père et sa petite-sœur étaient chez leurs grands-parents. Eléanor avait déjà accompagné ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse pour diverses petites courses mais jamais avant la rentrée scolaire. Elle écarquillait les yeux devant les vitrines animées et le nombres de personnes présentes rendant le passage difficile.

\- Nous passerons d'abord chez madame Guipure, déclara Mrs Rosebury. Eléanor tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements pour la rentrée. Daniel, tes robes deviennent un peu courtes, il va falloir les faire rallonger.

Elle les pria aussi de ne pas trop s'éloigner car elle n'avait aucune envie que l'un ou l'autre aille se perdre dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Madame Guipure les accueillis avec allégresse et installa Eléanor sur une petite estrade avec un mètre enchanté pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son frère. Le petit bout de plastique s'agitait dans tout les sens autour d'elle, la faisant tourner ou écarter les bras selon les besoins. La sorcière au visage fripé vint s'occuper d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui enfila une robe de travail noire et se pencha pour ajuster l'ourlet à sa petite taille tout en lui parlant gaiement.

Éléanor ressortit de la boutique avec ses nouvelles robes et le reste des vêtements demandés. Elle se demandait tout de même à quoi pouvait bien servir les gants en peau de dragon, _sans doute un animal très dangereux._

La boutique suivante fut, pour le plaisir de son frère, la librairie Fleury et Bott. Le jeune garçon disparut entre les rayons, il n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Après avoir complété la collection d'ouvrages par quelques plumes et un stock de parchemins Eléanor et sa mère se rendirent seules chercher un chaudron Daniel ayant négocié de rester un peu plus longtemps dans la boutique.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous un quart d'heure plus tard devant l'apothicaire. En entrant dans la boutique Eléanor fut fascinée par tous les ingrédients débordants des bocaux aux murs et toutes les potions aux couleurs éclatantes. Elle insista pour que Daniel lui explique à quoi servaient les ingrédients qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il l'éclaira en lui décrivant les propriétés de tous ceux qu'elle lui montrait en insistant sur la difficulté du court de potions :

\- Quand on a dû faire la potion contre les furoncles ça à été un vrai carnage, il y à même un Gryffondor à qui des pustules ont poussés parce qu'il n'avait pas mis les épines de porc épique au bon moment, raconta-t-il en gloussant.

\- Et toi, tu n'en as pas eu ?

\- Non, mais le professeur a fait une tête étrange en regardant mon chaudron. Mais je pense qu'elle aurait quand même pu effacer quelques petits boutons, se reprit-il pour retrouver contenance face à sa sœur.

En entendant son frère dire qu'il avait presque raté une potion, alors qu'il réussissait brillamment tout le reste, Eléanor espérait silencieusement réussir à faire quelque chose de convenable quand viendrait son tour. Elle fit un dernier tour de la boutique pour regarder les petites fioles exposées devant le comptoir avant de rejoindre sa mère pour aller chez Ollivander. Elle aurait bien aimé repartir avec l'une des petite bouteille en verre ciselé remplie d'un joli liquide violet.

Le fils du célèbre fabriquant de baguette Ollivander avait repris la boutique de son père après que celui-ci ait décidé de prendre une retraite bien méritée quelques années auparavant, loin de l'agitation de la ville et des souvenirs de guerre. Son fils, Gidéon Ollivander avait réussi à garder une qualité de baguette tout à fait remarquable si bien que la boutique n'avait rien perdue de sa réputation. En poussant la porte de la vieille échoppe une odeur de bois et de poussière se fit sentir. Eléanor adora tout de suite cet endroit, les vieux bâtiments étaient ceux qu'elle préférait.

Une autre jeune fille était en train d'essayer des baguettes. La petite famille se serra dans un coin en attendant leur tour tout en jetant un coup d'œil quand la jeune sorcière fit crépiter sa baguette manquant de mettre le feu à quelques livres qui traînaient çà et là.

\- La mienne est en noyer avec un crin de licorne, souffla Daniel à sa sœur. Monsieur Ollivander m'a dit que les baguettes de noyer choisissaient en général des personnes très intelligentes et qu'il ne serait pas étonné que je ne finisse à Serdaigle, continua-t-il.

\- Ouah il est drôlement fort pour avoir deviné ça, chuchota Eléanor ébahie.

\- Oui, c'est le meilleur! T'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ta baguette aussi sera très bien, la rassura-t-il.

Eléanor acquiesça en hochant la tête. La jeune sorcière ayant finalement trouvé son bonheur ils s'approchèrent du comptoir.

\- Première rentrée à Poudlard c'est bien ça? demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

\- Oui, répondit Eléanor d'une toute petite voix.

\- Voyons voir ce que j'ai en stock pour toi. Il partit dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec plusieurs boîtes poussiéreuses.

\- Laurier, crin de licorne, 29 centimètres et demi, souple, récita-t-il en lui tendant un bout de bois clair.

Eléanor agita le poignet, une bourrasque de vent traversa la boutique, faisant voler les objets aux alentours.

\- Non ça ne sera pas celle-là, déclara le fabriquant en lui prenant la baguette des mains.

Il ouvrit un nouvelle boîte.

\- Bois de prunellier, ventricule de dragon, plutôt flexible.

Cette fois ci la baguette produisit un "poc" sonore avant de se mettre à fumer. Eléanor la reposa avant de faire plus de dégâts.

Elle essaya deux autres baguettes sans plus de résultats. Si cette situation commençait à angoisser la jeune sorcière, Ollivander, lui, était de plus en plus intrigué.

\- Tout sorcier a sa baguette, tu finiras par avoir la tienne la rassura-t-il. Essaye donc celle-ci : aubépine, plume de phœnix, 28 centimètres, élastique.

Quand elle la saisit, la baguette émit une faible lumière. Un sourire lui fendit le visage, enfin une baguette lui répondait à peu près correctement.

\- Non, non, non. Ça ne va toujours pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi? gémit la petite sorcière. Elle a fait de la lumière.

Le fabriquant ne l'écoutait pas et plongea sous le comptoir, farfouillant parmi l'amas de boîtes. Il se releva en haussant les sourcils, ce qui eut pour effet d'effacer les quelques rides sur son visage. Il sortit d'un étui argenté une petite baguette en bois sombre et la lui tendit avec un regard bienveillant.

\- Si celle-ci ne va pas je ne m'appelle plus Ollivander.

Eléanor la saisit sans trop d'hésitation, après tout il avait l'air sûr de lui. Dès qu'elle la prit en main une gerbe d'étincelles dorées s'échappa de la baguette, répandant une douce lumière. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en main Eléanor ne voulut plus la lâcher, c'était sa baguette elle en était sûre.

\- Ébène, plume de phoénix, 26,75 centimètres et sifflante, souffla-t-il.

\- Une baguette en ébène! s'exclama Daniel, surpris. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient rares.

\- Pas tant que ça, démentit le fabriquant ravi de pouvoir partager une partie de son expérience. J'en ai vendu à beaucoup d'adultes mais il est rare qu'elles choisissent un jeune sorcier, la plupart ont une personnalité trop changeante à cet âge là pour leur convenir.

La jeune sorcière ne comprit pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir avec cette histoire de personnalité qui change. Elle avait trouvé sa baguette, enfin sa baguette l'avait trouvée, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

\- Tu seras souvent là où on ne t'attend pas jeune sorcière, annonça le fabriquant à la petite blonde. Et je te fait confiance pour ne pas te laisser pas marcher sur les pieds à Poudlard.

\- Mais je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds! clama-t-elle indignée qu'on puisse penser le contraire ce qui amusa tout le monde.

\- Est ce que vous pouvez me dire, à moi aussi, dans quelle maison j'irais ? Demanda Eléanor au fabriquant.

\- Je préfère que tu le découvre par toi même, lui répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil. Il n'avait en réalité aucune idée d'où pourrait aller la petite fille et ne voulait pas l'angoisser inutilement.

Eléanor aurait voulu qu'ils restent plus longtemps mais d'autres clients venaient d'entrer et ils n'avaient pas encore fini leurs courses. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent un groupe d'élèves plus âgés qui discutaient des dernières nouveautés pour les équipements de Quidditch. Apparemment la gamme Nimbus avait encore sorti un balai, comme à chaque rentrée. Eléanor trouvait dommage que les premières années ne puissent pas en emmener, et encore plus dommage que son frère n'en ai pas non plus - elle aurait pu le lui emprunter de temps en temps. Mais à son plus grand désespoir Daniel n'était pas fervent de Quidditch, contrairement à la lecture.

Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est son frère qui dut la retenir par la manche pour ne pas qu'elle continue de marcher toute seule ils étaient arrêtés devant la ménagerie magique.

\- Ton frère a eu un hibou pour sa rentrée, cette année c'est à toi de choisir ce qui te plaît, l'éclaira Mrs Rosebury.

Eléanor, ravie, fit plusieurs fois le tour de la boutique, regardant attentivement toutes les cages. Un chat tigré attirait son attention mais son choix s'arrêta sur une élégante chouette grise. _Ce sera plus pratique pour envoyer des lettres,_ se dit-elle.

Mrs Rosebury accepta de leur prendre quelques friandises avant de partir (des plumes en sucre, des Chocogrenouilles dont Eléanor raffolait et quelques Bulles baveuses pour être exact). Une fois de retour chez eux Daniel fila dans sa chambre pour commencer à lire ses manuels et Eléanor entreprit de trouver un nom à sa chouette. Elle prit ses livres et ouvrit en premier celui d'astronomie. Certaines de ses cousines portaient des noms de constellations, elle trouvait ces noms plutôt jolis bien qu'un peu étranges. _Si on à trouvé pour mes cousines, je devrais bien trouver un nom pour une chouette aussi_ _là-dedans._

\- Lyra! s'écria-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Le volatile s'agita dans la cage outré qu'on le réveil pendant sa sieste. Eléanor s'approcha de la cage et passa son doigt à travers les barreaux pour caresser la tête de l'animal. Elle rapprocha sa tête et lui murmura.

\- Lyra ce sera très joli pour toi.

La chouette hulula doucement comme pour donner son approbation.

Le reste des vacances se déroula tranquillement. Éléanor était beaucoup plus calme - à la plus grande joie de ses parents - surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert le manuel de métamorphose. Cette matière avait l'air passionnante, bien que très difficile, ce qui ne l'effrayait en rien.

Le 1er septembre arriva rapidement et la famille dû se mettre en route tôt pour pouvoir être à l'heure. La valise de Daniel était prête depuis une bonne semaine mais Éléanor - qui avait tendance à s'éparpiller un peu partout - ne l'avait finie que la veille au soir le temps de retrouver tout ce qu'elle avait égaré.

La petite troupe arriva sur le quai un bon quart d'heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Daniel alla saluer quelques amis pendant qu' Éléanor profitait des derniers moments avec ses parents. Quand son frère les rejoignit Mr et Mrs Rosebury leurs firent les recommandations d'usage avant de les prendre dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Même sa petite-soeur qui était peu affectueuse lui sauta dessus pour lui réclamer un câlin.

Eléanor regardait ses parents sur le quai quand le sifflement pour annoncer le départ retentit. Enfin elle allait découvrir Poudlard.

* * *

 **Vu que nous n'avons pas énormément de chapitres d'avance le rythme de publication sera plutôt lent au début (environ un chapitre par mois). Si nous sommes productives et qu'on arrive à avoir assez d'avance la publication sera plus régulière :)**


	2. Direction Poudlard

**Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, nous espérons que apprécierez :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Direction Poudlard**

En montant dans le train le premier réflexe d'Eléanor fut de suivre son frère. Quand il le remarqua il se retourna et lui posa affectueusement une main sur l'épaule.

\- Tu devrais aller avec les premières années pour te faire des amis, on risque de ne pas se voir pas tout le temps à Poudlard tu sais.

Eléanor était un peu déçue, elle aurait bien voulu rester avec lui avant la rentrée mais elle suivit son conseil et se dirigea vers les wagons du fond.  
Tous les compartiments avaient l'air pleins. Elle continua de marcher en silence dans le couloir quand des cris résonnèrent. Un garçon brun de son âge la dépassa avec toute une bande de filles gloussant et piaillant à sa poursuite. Eléanor se figea sur place en attendant que "l'ouragan" passe. Le seul compartiment de libre avec des premières années était malheureusement celui rempli de toutes ces...filles. Des filles essayant de séduire un garçon, avec leurs rires stridents, leurs minauderies et leurs cheveux qu'elles agitaient dans tous les sens. Ce genre de personne avait plus tendance à effrayer la jeune sorcière qui préféra faire demi-tour plutôt que d'endurer ce calvaire.

Elle remonta vers les wagon du milieu et retrouva son frère installé avec certains de ses camarades Serdaigles.

\- Il n'y avait plus aucune place de libre quand je suis arrivée, s'expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux. Elle savait que ce comportement avait tendance à attendrir son frère.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir près de la fenêtre avant de reprendre sa conversation. Eléanor qui comptait discuter avec lui fut vite déçue, tous ne parlaient que des cours en l'ignorant. Pour passer le temps elle ouvrit son livre de métamorphose pour continuer à le feuilleter, c'est le débat sur Jacob Parks, un Poufsouffle de leur année, qui tira Eléanor de sa lecture.

\- Mais si je te jure, il a complètement raté son épreuve de botanique. C'est Hannah Burton, une Gryffondor qui passait juste après lui qui me l'a dit, certifia un certain Harvey.

\- Ça m'étonne de lui commenta le blond assis en face d'Eléanor. Il est plutôt doué d'habitude, surtout en potion, pas vrai Daniel?

\- Moui oui, marmonna le jeune garçon en détournant le regard.

Le fameux Harvey reprit d'une voix assurée :

\- En tout cas le professeur Londubat a insisté pour qu'il puisse repasser son épreuve, et il l'a eu de justesse. Si ça avait été moi j'aurais pris la peine de réviser un peu plus, railla-t-il.

\- Tu es à Serdaigle, tu n'aurais pas raté tes examens, le railla Daniel.

En entendant cette discussion Eléanor se dit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être à Poufsouffle si c'était pour qu'on parle d'elle comme ça, elle ne voulait pas être connue dans l'école comme « celle qui à presque raté ses examens de première année ».

En écoutant le reste de la conversation, et les remarques de chacun sur le pauvre Jacob, Eléanor remarqua que son frère avait changé plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr elle se doutait qu'il ne resterait pas son compagnon de jeu indéfiniment, mais en rentrant avec lui à Poudlard elle s'imaginait qu'il lui porterait un peu plus d'intérêt. Il lui avait tellement manqué l'année dernière. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le train ils avaient échangé à peine quelques mots. _Peut-être que ça le gêne que ses amis le voient avec sa petite-sœur,_ pensa-t-elle. Pourtant ils avaient toujours été proches et cela n'avait jamais semblé lui poser problème. Et puis ils avaient à peine un an d'écart, elle n'était donc pas si petite par rapport à lui. Elle pria pour qu'ils continuent à bien s'entendre à Poudlard.

La jeune sorcière décida d'arrêter de se tourmenter en entendant arriver le chariot de friandises. Elle ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à l'appel du sucre. L'autre ami de Daniel, le garçon blond du nom de Tobias l'accompagna. Il avait l'air plus mesuré qu'Harvey et ils échangèrent quelques banalités le temps que les élèves précédents fassent leur choix.

Après le passage du chariot de friandises le voyage dura encore un moment. Eléanor s'endormit en regardant la campagne défiler sous ses yeux. C'est Daniel qui la réveilla alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle partit aux toilettes pour se changer – la robe de l'école lui semblait particulièrement inconfortable pour un long voyage en train. Une fois l'uniforme des premières années enfilé elle retourna s'asseoir dans le wagon et continua à feuilleter son manuel de métamorphose.

En arrivant à la gare de Pré-au-Lard elle ne fut pas surprise de devoir suivre le géant Hagrid. Son frère lui avait expliqué que c'était lui qui amenait les premières années en barque au château. Il était devenu une sorte d'emblème à Poudlard. Il était un ami proche du héro Harry Potter et avait participé à la guerre contre le mage noir à ses côtés. Une fois l'école reconstruite il avait repris son ancien poste, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Seuls les mèches blanches qui clairsemaient sa barbe hirsute montraient les années qui avaient passées.

Eléanor salua donc son frère qui se dirigea vers les diligences pendant que Hagrid tentait de réunir tous les premières années pour leur expliquer ce qui allait suivre.  
En montant dans la barque Eléanor appréhendait un peu, elle n'était jamais montée à bord d'un tel engin et la petite embarcation de bois tanguait au moindre mouvement. Les trois autres enfants qui l'accompagnaient se semblaient pas beaucoup plus à l'aise, l'un d'entre eux ayant même l'air terrifié mais plus par tout ce qui l'entourait que de la barque en elle-même. Sans doute un né-Moldu pensa-t-elle. Très vite sa crainte se transforma en admiration quand ils arrivèrent devant le château de Poudlard, tout illuminé et enveloppé d'un halo doré. La jeune sorcière respirait à peine, elle côtoyait la magie depuis sa naissance mais c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La mot magie prenait ici tout son sens.

Une fois arrivés au château le professeur McGonagall les accueillit avant de les mener dans l'antichambre attenante à la Grande Salle. Eléanor lui trouva un air très sévère, tout le monde se tenait droit pendant qu'elle parlait d'ailleurs. Après le traditionnel discours de présentation des maisons et de leurs règles elle les mena dans la Grande Salle. Eléanor trouva son frère du regard, au bout de la table des Serdaigles, et lui fit un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit avec le sourire. Comme pour chaque rentrée scolaire le plafond était un ciel étoilé et des bougies flottaient un peu partout. C'était beau, mais pas aussi impressionnant que la vue de Poudlard depuis le lac pensa Eléanor en suivant ses camarades.

Le discours du Choixpeau laissa la plupart des premières années perplexes surtout Eléanor qui ne voyait toujours pas où elle allait bien pouvoir être envoyée.

Le premier de la liste était Lewis Allen qui rejoignit Serdaigle, et qu'Eléanor envia. Vint ensuite Ruby Andersen qui, après une petite hésitation du Choixpeau, s'élança vers les Gryffondors.

En attendant son tour Eléanor regardait partout dans la salle, de la table des professeurs aux fantômes qui déambulaient au fond de la pièce. _Alors il y a vraiment des fantômes à Poudlard !_

Georgia Baker et Abigail Fawley furent respectivement envoyées à Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Eléanor continuait d'écouter d'une oreille distraite, ce furent les acclamations des Serpentards quand Scorpius Malefoy rejoignit leurs rangs qui la firent revenir à la réalité. En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, toute la famille Malefoy était à Serpentard depuis des générations tout le monde le savait.

Le regard d'Eléanor tomba sur son frère qui félicitait un nouvel arrivant. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda avec encouragement. Elle espérait tellement pouvoir le rejoindre, elle avait toujours été plutôt intelligente et douée avec la magie. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'elle n'entre pas à Serdaigle.

Les noms défilaient, après Molly Owens envoyée à Gryffondor et Dean Robinson à Poufsouffle ce fut son tour.

\- Eléanor Rosebury, appela le professeur McGonagall.

Elle avança d'un pas hésitant et s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Tout le monde la fixait. Le Choixpeau - beaucoup trop grand pour sa tête - commença à marmonner.

\- Je ressens beaucoup de contradictions ici, commença-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Eléanor ne voyait pas de quelles contradictions il pouvait bien parler mais le laissa continuer.

\- Poufsouffle ? Non tu es beaucoup trop indépendante

Elle ? Indépendante? C'est vrai qu'elle aimait bien qu'on la laisse tranquille mais elle n'avait jamais vu cela sous cet angle.

\- Gryffondor ? Non, non, tu ne cherches pas la notoriété.

Là, au moins, elle était d'accord avec lui.

\- Je vois que tu as très envie d'aller à Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas?

 _Oui ! Oui ! Envoyez-moi là-bas,_ priait-elle silencieusement.

\- Je me souviens de ton frère, le choix n'a pas été compliqué, il était né pour être à Serdaigle, révéla-t-il. Toi par contre, c'est une autre histoire.

Comment ça une autre histoire ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas y aller elle aussi ?

\- Tu es intelligente et douée pour la magie mais il est temps que tu traces ton chemin par toi même. Serdaigle et l'ombre de ton frère ne pourront jamais te le permettre.

Éléanor était décontenancée, elle n'avait pas prévu ce scénario.

\- Si tu le permets, je préfère t'envoyer à... Serpentard ! aboya le Choixpeau.

Quand le professeur lui enleva la pièce de cuir son premier réflexe fut de chercher son frère du regard. Il était incrédule, comment sa petite-sœur pouvait être comme cette bande de prétentieux ? Eléanor continua de le regarder tout en rejoignant ses nouveaux camarades, elle aurait aimé qu'il sourit un peu au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson dans un bocal.

Eléanor s'assit à côté d'une fille aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très bavarde mais elle était déterminée à passer une bonne soirée.

Le buffet était succulent et, malgré qu'elle ait déjà goûté à presque tous les plats (elle avait même repris de ce succulent ragoût de bœuf et une deuxième part de tourte) et qu'elle avait l'estomac bien plein elle attendait avec impatience les desserts. Entre tartes, pudding, choux et gâteaux à la crème elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. À la fin du repas, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment discuté avec les autres à part les banalités d'usages, elle avait passé un très bon moment.

Elle commençait à bâiller quand la directrice se leva pour prendre la parole. Galathéa Hopkirke était directrice depuis maintenant 5 ans. La plupart des professeurs avaient souhaité garder leur emploi plutôt que de devoir s'occuper de l'administration de l'école, et elle avait donc été appelée du ministère pour occuper le poste. Mrs Hopkirke dirigeait l'école d'une main ferme mais était reconnue pour son intégrité et sa loyauté envers Poudlard, et avait donc été rapidement acceptée, bien qu'un peu crainte par tous.  
Elle souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, leur expliqua brièvement les règles de l'école et fit les diverses annonces nécessaires à propos des examens ou des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Elle présenta ensuite les professeurs et finit par les recommandations de Mr Rusard, l'immortel concierge de l'école. Elle les enjoignit ensuite à rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Les préfets menèrent donc les jeunes recrues à travers le château. Tous furent très impressionnés par les escaliers "vivants" qu'ils apercevaient en levant la tête . Pour rejoindre leur salle commune Eléanor eu l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du château et l'arrivée dans les cachots laissa les jeunes Serpentard un peu perplexes. La plupart poussèrent cependant un "oh" d'émerveillement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la salle commune, baignée dans une douce lumière verte. Eléanor, elle, ne la trouvait pas vraiment accueillante. Entre les vitraux, les lanternes anciennes, les murs de pierres, les crânes et autres serpents pour la décoration cela lui donnait plutôt l'allure d'une vieille chapelle abandonnée. La cheminée allumée à cause du froid ambiant et le clapotis de l'eau lui donnaient tout de même un côté apaisant.

\- Vos dortoirs sont au bout de ce couloir, expliqua le préfet, un garçon au nez aplatit et aux cheveux lissés sur le crâne en pointant du doigt le fond de la salle. Les garçons à gauche, les filles à droite.

Eléanor partageait sa nouvelle chambre avec quatre autres filles. Quand elle découvrit la pièce elle la trouva beaucoup plus agréable que la salle commune. De vieux lits à baldaquin tendus de soie verte agrémentaient la pièce. Les tapisseries tendues aux murs et le petit poêle au centre réchauffaient l'ambiance.

Toutes leurs affaires avaient été livrées et les nouveaux uniformes aux couleurs de la maison les attendaient sur les lits. Eléanor avait commencé à ranger ses affaires dans un coffre quand une petite brune avec une queue de cheval s'avança vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Agathe Riley, ravie de te rencontrer, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main

\- Eléanor Rosebury, répondit-elle en prenant sa main.

La jeune fille ne devait pas souhaiter s'éterniser dans une conversation de politesse car elle repartit d'un pas sautillant se présenter aux autres filles du dortoir, toujours avec le même sourire aux lèvres. Eléanor fut un peu troublée par cette approche en coup de vent mais décida de ne pas trop s'en formaliser et retourna au rangement de ses affaires.

\- Autant faire toutes les présentations maintenant alors.

Eléanor sursauta. Elle se retourna et vit une fille assise sur le lit à côté du sien. Ses cheveux presque roux lui formaient un halo autour du visage, lui donnant un air angélique.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolée.

\- Ah...euh, c'est pas grave, bafouilla Eléanor.

\- Je suis Cassandra McLean, se présenta-t-elle avec une voix douce.

Les consignes de bienséance que sa mère n'avait cessé de lui répéter pendant son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. « sois aimable avec quelqu'un que tu rencontres », « n'oublie pas de sourire, et de te tenir droite », «ne reste pas dans ton coin, va donc dire bonjour aux invités ». Eléanor pensa qu'il serait préférable de les mettre en application tout de suite car elle allait devoir cohabiter avec ces filles toute sa scolarité, autant bien commencer.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer Cassandra, enchaîna-t-elle. Moi c'est Eléanor.

\- J'espère que l'on passera une bonne année ensemble Eléanor, affirma la sorcière avant de s'éloigner pour aller saluer ses autres colocataires. Sa masse de cheveux vénitiens faisant des vagues à chaque pas.

Eléanor fit de même mais n'eut pas autant de succès. De Daisy Hurst, une fille à l'air hautain avec une coiffure impeccable et un visage de poupée, elle n'eut droit qu'à une présentation brève et sèche. Quand à Abigail Fawley, une brune un peu potelée avec les sourcils en accent circonflexe qu'Eléanor reconnu comme sa voisine de table au buffet, elle ne lui adressa qu'un vague signe de tête. Eléanor ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de la timidité ou de l'indifférence.

En les regardant toutes les quatre elles avaient toutes l'air plutôt normales. Les Serpentards étaient toujours décrits comme des opportunistes manipulateurs et prétentieux mais les filles qu'elle venait de rencontrer n'avaient pas l'air très différentes de celles des autres maisons, à part Daisy peut-être.

La soirée était bien entamée et après avoir fini de vider sa valise Éléanor décida d'aller se coucher. Elle passa sa main sur le dessus de lit brodé d'argent avant de tirer les rideaux de son lit et de se glisser dans les draps. Entre le bruit de l'eau sur les vitres et la chaleur du poêle elle s'endormit en un instant.

.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

Ce sont les gloussements de Daisy et Agathe qui réveillèrent Éléanor. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux son lit était si chaud pourquoi le quitter. Finalement elle s'assit sur le matelas, les pieds enfoncés dans la moquette moelleuse et resta ainsi quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de bruit dès le matin et les bribes de conversation qu'elle comprenait résonnaient dans sa tête, ce qui n'était pas très agréable aussi tôt.

Quand la salle de bain se libéra elle fila prendre une rapide douche et s'attela à tresser ses longs cheveux en une natte plaquée sur le haut de son crâne. C'est la seule chose qu'elle prenait le temps de bien faire le matin. Elle ne voyait pas ce que les autres filles, surtout Daisy en fait pouvaient faire pendant une trentaine de minutes - et encore, pour les plus rapides - dans la salle de bain.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, tous les premières années de Serpentard montèrent au premier étage pour rejoindre la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Woodcroft - un grand homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le crâne un peu dégarni - les accueillit. Le cours passa à une vitesse folle. Ils n'avaient fait que parler du programme de l'année et évoquer quelques créatures mais tout le monde avait semblé captivé par les paroles du professeur.

Après une petite pause, la petite troupe rejoignit les Poufsouffles dans la serre numéro un pour un double cours de botanique. Tout le monde s'installa en bavardant autour des plans de travail. Le professeur Londubat les observa un moment avant de demander le silence. Il espérait que ses nouveaux élèves soient prometteurs. _Et si les Poufsouffles pouvaient prendre le dessus sur ces sournois de Serpentards, ce serait encore mieux_ , pensait-il intérieurement.

Après une brève présentation il commença à expliquer la séance du jour.

\- Aujourd'hui nous rempoterons des bulbes sauteurs. Vous travaillerez en binôme mais chacun d'entre vous devra s'occuper de cinq bulbes. Tout le matériel dont vous avez besoin se trouve devant vous.

Éléanor commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Les explications étaient barbantes et son regard divagua au plafond d'où pendaient d'énormes fleurs. _On dirait des parapluies,_ s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle continua à regarder distraitement la démonstration mais son esprit divaguait. Elle ne s'était jamais autant ennuyée jusqu'à présent.

\- Vous n'apprendrez pas en me regardant tout faire, c'est à votre tour maintenant. Faites attention ces bulbes peuvent se montrer très facétieux, précisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux premiers bulbes ne se montrèrent pas trop récalcitrants. Éléanor comptait surtout sur sa camarade pour suivre les étapes. Cependant, un instant d'inattention suffit pour que la troisième petite "bestiole" comme elle les appelait, échappe à sa prise.

Le suffixe de sauteur était beaucoup plus visible une fois qu'un bulbe avait retrouvé sa liberté. Éléanor s'élança à sa poursuite pendant que la plante enragée semait la pagaille sur son chemin. En courant elle dut éviter plusieurs pots en terre, la mâchoire d'une plante visiblement peu commode, et la plupart des élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'elle avait à s'exciter de la sorte.  
Elle termina sa course folle dans un sac de terreau après s'être pris les pieds dans un tas de lianes. Tout le monde s'esclaffa, content que quelqu'un mette un peu d'ambiance. Éléanor était la seule à ne pas rire. Elle se releva, rouge de honte et épousseta la terre sur ses cheveux et ses épaules. Le professeur Londubat s'approcha d'elle.

\- Pas de mal ? S'enquit-il.

\- Non, je crois que c'est bon, répondit-elle en gardant la tête baissée.

\- La prochaine fois tu écouteras un peu plus attentivement, insista-t-il d'une voix ferme mais étonnamment prévenante.

Il lui tendit son bulbe avant d'ajouter:

\- Va finir ton travail. En faisant attention à toi cette fois.

Eléanor crut entendre le bulbe couiner quand elle le serra dans ses mains pour rejoindre sa place. _Bien fait ! pensa-t_ -elle avant de trouver cette remarque cruelle. Elle finit le rempotage en silence, en évitant le regard des autres. Quand la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde ramassa ses affaires à la hâte afin d'aller déjeuner. Le Professeur Londubat – comme il se faisait appeler maintenant – interpella la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle essayait de se fondre dans la foule d'élèves.

\- Miss catastrophe! Viens me voir un instant.

Eléanor se figea sur place avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Eléanor Rosebury, lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Eléanor Rosebury tu vas donc m'aider à ramasser tout ce désordre avant de partir. Tu trouveras un balai au fond de la serre.

Eléanor rageait intérieurement. Ce professeur était un tortionnaire, comment pouvait-il l'obliger à rester là pour faire le ménage. _En plus d'être maladroite on va me prendre pour un elfe de maison,_ grogna-t-elle en ramassant les débris au sol. _Et puis je vais rater le repas si ça continue._

Après s'être dépêchée de tout nettoyer - sous l'œil attentif de l'ancien Gryffondor - elle partit en courant vers le château. Tout le monde était déjà attablé quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle.  
Plusieurs élèves plissèrent le nez ou lui jetèrent des regards en biais à son passage. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer avant le déjeuner et, malheureusement, le terreau à base de bouse de dragon - bien que très efficace - possédait une odeur particulièrement tenace. Elle s'assit tout au bout de la table afin d'éviter les commentaires désobligeants sur son parfum du jour.

Après avoir expédié le repas – pourtant délicieux – Éléanor regagna à la hâte les cachots. Une douche - avec pourtant une bonne dose de savon - et des vêtements propres ne firent pas complètement disparaître l'odeur mais, au moins, elle pouvait se présenter en cours sans trop attirer l'attention.

Les classes de potions avaient lieu dans les cachots si bien qu'Eléanor fut finalement en avance. Un groupe de filles en train de bavarder était déjà présent devant la salle. En s'approchant un peu la jeune sorcière réussit à distinguer de quoi elles parlaient - quelque chose à propos du dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. C'était tout à fait le genre de conversation qu'Eléanor détestait ; elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre car elle ne lisait pas ce genre de chose. Elle avait toujours trouver les potins, qu'ils soient à propos de sa famille ou de sorciers célèbres, inutiles et ne prévoyait pas de changer d'avis. Cela lui avait parfois posé problème car la plupart des filles de son âge adoraient ça, il n'était donc pas toujours facile de tenir une conversation et de se faire des amies.

Heureusement pour elle le maître des potions fit son entrée et les laissa s'installer dans la salle. Le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondors, au grand dam des élèves des deux maison qui commençaient déjà à râler. Eléanor elle espérait juste ne pas provoquer d'autres catastrophes pour la journée.

* * *

 **Voilà donc notre petite Eléanor qui arrive à Serpentard :) N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos impressions sur les personnages, ce que vous appréciez, ce qui vous embête etc...**  
 **On va essayer de se mettre le turbo dans l'écriture pour pouvoir mettre le chapitre 3 un peu plus rapidement ^^**


	3. Entre potions et balais volants

**Nous voici donc de retour (** pour vous jouer un mauvais tour **) pour le troisième chapitre! J'espère que ce que arrive à notre petite Elé vous plait toujours autant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir du prochain chapitre ça va bouger un peu plus ;)**

 **Lafougiere : D'abord merci de penser à nous laisser une reviews à chaque fois, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Ensuite je pense que les réponses à ta review peuvent intéresser d'autres lecteurs donc je remet la ici. En ce qui concerne le professeur de potion et le directeur de Serpentard nous n'avons pas fait de changement, c'est toujours ce cher Slughorn pour le moment (mais des changement sont prévus pour plus tard, c'est qu'il commence à se faire vieux le pauvre ^^ Pour les autres professeurs je te laisse découvrir ;)**  
 **Rose Weasley et aussi au programme mais encore une fois pas tout de suite. Elle fera tout de même parti des personnages principaux.**

 **Toujours merci à Kristus pour ses corrections et à vous de nous lire! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Entre potions et balais volants**

Une fois tout le monde installé, le professeur Slughorn - un homme aussi grand que large et le visage fripé caché par une large moustache - se présenta. Il continua en expliquant le programme de l'année avant d'agiter sa baguette pour afficher les instructions de la séance du jour.

Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné plusieurs élèves en profitèrent pour se lancer des piques, la rivalité Serpentard – Gryffondor étant apparemment éternelle et Scorpius Malefoy y étant souvent mêlé. Heureusement que les duos ne mélangeaient pas les deux maisons, le résultat aurait été explosif.  
Après que le professeur ait calmé tant bien que mal les deux groupes, le cours put enfin commencer. Comme Daniel la lui avait dit ils commencèrent par le remède contre les furoncles. Éléanor faisait équipe avec un garçon aux cheveux bouclé de sa maison qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Elle l'apprécia d'autant plus car il ne lui posa pas trop de questions - à part son nom pour pouvoir communiquer, tout de même. Leur association fut très efficace, étant tous les deux très concentrés, à la fin du cours ils avaient réalisé une potion exemplaire. Ils avaient même reçu les félicitations du professeur Slughorn, qui précisa devant tout le monde que, bien qu'elle ne viendrait sans doute pas à bout des pustules les plus coriaces, leur potion était tout à fait admirable pour une première fois et la plus réussie de toutes celles réalisées aujourd'hui.

En remontant les escaliers de pierres vers le rez-de-chaussée Éléanor repensa à ce que son frère lui avait dit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait trouvé ça si compliqué, elle avait trouvé les instructions plutôt simples à suivre, bien qu'il fallut être toujours très attentif.

La récréation fut salutaire après les trois heures passées dans l'ambiance froide et sombre des cachots. La sorcière avait apprécié le cours mais elle était heureuse de respirer de l'air frais. A son plus grand plaisir son frère lui fit un signe de la main quand elle passa la grande porte d'entrée en bois et elle le rejoignit dans un coin de la cour. Cette fois-ci il abandonna sa conversation avec les autres Serdaigles pour s'intéresser à elle et ils passèrent le reste de la pause à échanger leurs impressions de ce début d'année. A la sonnerie, chacun se rendit dans son cours respectif; Daniel en sortilège, Éléanor en histoire de la magie. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu très longtemps mais au moins ils avaient passer un moment agréable pensa cette dernière.

La réputation du professeur Binns l'avait précédé, même chez les première année. Le fantôme fit sont entrée par le tableau et, comme à son habitude, commença à décrire les combats sanglants entre trolls et gobelins d'une voix lasse et monotone. Les plus courageux pour faire bonne figure en ce premier jour, tentaient de prendre en note tout ce qu'il disait, même si leurs paupières avaient tendances à se fermer beaucoup plus souvent que d'habitude. Les autres passaient le temps comme il pouvaient. Éléanor, tout en prenant quelques notes passa le cours à griffonner des dessins dans un coin de son parchemin.

Aujourd'hui avait beau être le premier jour, personne n'avait échappé aux devoirs. Ils avaient les deux premiers chapitres du manuel de Défense contre les forces du Mal à lire ainsi que dix lignes de parchemins sur les différentes utilisations des crochets de serpents et les propriétés des potions dans lesquelles ils entraient dans la composition. Éléanor décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de finir son travail avant le dîner. A son plus grand désespoir les escaliers avaient décidés de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et elle avait été obligée de faire un long détour pour finalement arriver au quatrième étage - non sans avoir dû demander son chemin à un groupe de Poufsouffles.

Elle poussa doucement l'énorme porte en bois avant de traverser la vaste pièce. Tout était propice au travail ici. Tout le monde déambulait silencieusement – au risque de devoir sortir sur-le-champs – à la recherche d'ouvrages, seules quelques élèves téméraires chuchotaient quand la bibliothécaire avait le dos tourné. Éléanor partit à la recherche de quelques livres sur les potions. La moquette, qui dégageait une odeur douceâtre de poussière, étouffait le moindre de ses pas. Elle longea plusieurs rayons avant de trouver l'objet de ses recherches.

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, l'estomac d'Éléanor la rappela à la réalité. Elle ramena donc toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir avant d'aller manger. En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle elle chercha son frère du regard. Il se trouvait au milieu de la table des Serdaigles, entouré de camarades de classe. Elle se dirigea vers son frère bien décidée à passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Salut Danny!

Son frère sursauta.

\- Oh salut Elé. Tu vas bien? Comment s'est passée ta journée? s'enquit-il.

\- Tout va bien. Je peux m'asseoir avec toi, lui demanda-t-elle en désignant le banc.

\- Ah..euh, oui. Vas-y, assieds-toi.

Il se décala pour lui laisser une place. À peine installée, Éléanor vit le regard des autres Serdaigles se poser sur elle. La plupart en haussant les sourcils un peu étonnés, d'autres avec l'air un peu plus hautain et des sourires forcés. Éléanor se tassa sur le banc pour se faire la plus petite possible. _Depuis quand les Serdaigles se comportent comme ça? Daniel, tu as vraiment des amis étranges,_ pensa la petite Serpentard.

\- Qui c'est Daniel ? demanda d'une voix de souris une fille assise en face d'eux.

\- C'est ma sœur, Eléanor, la présenta-t-il.

\- Oh, fit simplement la Serdaigle en jouant avec ses tresses. Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'on voit une certaine ressemblance, continua-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Eléanor se renfrogna, elle était certaine qu'elle avait cette remarque pour la vexer bien qu'elle ne sache pas du tout pourquoi. C'est vrai qu'en grandissant sont frère avait perdu sont visage rond, et ses cheveux étaient devenus plus foncé que ceux d'Eléanor elle trouvait d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient la même couleur que les caramels dorés que l'on pouvait trouver chez Honeydukes. Ses cheveux à elle étaient toujours aussi clair et elle avait encore – à son grand désespoirs – son visage de petite fille. Malgré cela elle était certaines qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup contrairement à ce que cette fille pouvait dire.

La situation ne s'arrangea pas vraiment quand Harvey, le garçon bavard du train, prit la parole.

\- Alors comme ça tu est à Serpentard, il va falloir qu'on te surveille maintenant, plaisanta-t-il.

D'autres élèves présent continuèrent sur la lancée et ne se formalisèrent pas de la présence d'Eléanor pour lancer des piques et des commentaires sur les Serpentards. Eléanor qui commençait à se sentir gênée se tourna vers son frère. Lui aussi se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas attirer autant de remarques de la part de ses amis. Il ne pensait pas qu'inviter sa petite-sœur à manger provoquerait cette réaction. Certes, les Serpentards n'étaient pas des plus populaires, mais tout de même. Il trouvait la réaction de ses camarades exagérée mais n'osa pas en dire un mot.

Parmi les élèves Éléanor reconnut aussi Tobias, le blond plus calme, il lui adressa un maigre sourire en levant le nez de son assiette pendant qu'Harvey avait repris se bonnes habitudes et racontait les nouveaux potins de la rentrée qu'il certifiait véritables d'après ses sources, ce qui soulagea un peu Eléanor car au moins sa maison n'était plus le sujet de discussion principal.

Les propos de Harvey étaient futiles selon la jeune sorcière et elle engagea donc la conversation avec son frère. Malheureusement, l'accueil glacial de ses camarades l'avait embrouillé et il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser un coup il parlait avec sa sœur, un coup avec ses amis mais pas suffisamment ni à l'un ni à l'autre, ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation.

Après une demi-heure dans une ambiance douteuse Éléanor décida de prendre congé en prétextant n'avoir pas fini tous ses devoirs. En chemin vers les cachots elle croisa Agathe et Cassandra qui rejoignaient les dortoirs elles aussi.

\- On ne t'a pas vue tout à l'heure au dîner, commença Cassandra.

\- Alors comme ça on essaye de nous fausser compagnie. Si tu ne veux pas rester avec nous dis-le, on t'en voudra juste un peu, continua Agathe, taquine.

Éléanor fut surprise par leur entrain. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être avec des personnes aussi vive. Sa famille et ses voisins avec qui elle jouait petite étaient beaucoup plus calmes.

\- Non, non c'est pas du tout ça, essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

Cassandra donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras de sa camarade.

\- Tu vois, tu lui as fait peur, bravo.

\- Mais non! protesta vivement l'autre. Je ne t'ai pas fait peur hein El..

\- J'ai mangé avec mon frère. Il est à Serdaigle, j'étais à sa table, les coupa Éléanor avant qu'elles ne chahutent trop et ne finissent par attirer Rusard.

\- Oh! Et c'était bien? s'enquit Agathe en redevenant d'un coup beaucoup plus calme.

\- Ouais..ouais. C'était sympa, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Elles gagnèrent leur dortoir rapidement et ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Éléanor mit du temps à s'endormir, espérant que la prochaine rencontre avec son frère se passerait mieux.

Le lendemain matin elles allèrent toutes les trois prendre le petit-déjeuner. Pendant qu'elles grignotaient des toasts , les hiboux firent leur entrée. Cléon, le hiboux de son frère vint se poser devant elle, entre les assiettes d'œufs au lard. Eléanor s'étonna de recevoir si vite du courrier, elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'écrire à ses parents. Elle ouvrit le bout de parchemin cacheté et le lut rapidement.

 _Éléanor,_

 _Tu ne t'attendais sans doute pas à recevoir une lettre si rapidement mais nous avons fait promettre à ton frère de nous tenir au courant le plus vite possible._

 _Nous sommes très fiers de toi, si tu as été envoyée à Serpentard c'est que cette maison est faite pour toi ma chérie._

 _Surtout fais attention à toi et reste concentrée sur tes études. N'oublie pas de nous répondre quand tu auras le temps. Nous t'embrassons._

 _PS: Voici quelques boîtes de Chocogrenouilles que tu aimes tant. Profites-en bien._

Eléanor sourit. Elle avait toujours trouvée ses parents un brin trop protecteur mais cette fois ci leur lettre lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle mit les boîtes de Chocogrenouilles dans les poches de sa robe en se promettant de ne pas les dévorer trop rapidement puis donna un bout de lard à Cléon qui semblait s'impatienter.

Une fois le ventre rempli, les trois Serpentardes montèrent au troisième étage pour un cours commun de sortilège avec les Serdaigles. Le professeur Hooper, un homme avec les cheveux lissés sur le crâne et aussi sec que sa baguette – qui se déplaçait malgré tout avec une grande élégance dans sa robe de sorcier brodée – leur demanda de sortir leur _Livre des sort et enchantement_ afin de lire la théorie du sortilège de lévitation avant de le pratiquer.

Après quelques minutes de calme les élèves jugèrent qu'ils avaient suffisamment lu et se mirent à parler de plus en plus fort en attendant de passer à la pratique. Du côté des Serdaigles, « l'Ouragan » qu'avait vu Eléanor semblait au centre de l'attention et le garçon aux cheveux noirs – elle ne réussit pas à saisir son nom – semblait très content de cet intérêt. Le professeur Hooper se semblait pas se formaliser du bruit et après avoir passer quelques minutes de plus absorbé par le parchemin sur son bureau il se leva et donna d'une voix forte en dépit de sa carrure, les instructions pour exécuter correctement le _Wingardium Leviosa._ Eléanor le soupçonna d'être à moitié sourd car il avait presque crié en expliquant l'importance du geste du poignet.

Les premières tentatives ne furent pas très brillantes, Eléanor voyait les bords de sa plume frémir quand un gloussement strident la déconcentra. "L'ouragan" se révéla finalement un bon élève car il était le premier à faire léviter sa plume ce qui causa d'autres gloussement de la part de presque toutes les filles, y compris Agathe et Cassandra au plus grand désespoir d'Eléanor.

\- Je ne voit pas ce qu'il y a d'aussi incroyable à être le premier à réussir, et en plus c'est un Serdaigle alors il y a encore moins de quoi s'extasier. Je suis sûre que Daniel à été le premier lui aussi, marmonna Eléanor en voyant les regards émerveillés des autres élèves.

Elle préféra se concentrer sur le geste du _Wingardium Leviosa_ ce qui lui permit de le maîtriser rapidement malgré les petits rires aiguës que continuaient à pousser la fille aux cheveux bouclé assise à côté du jeune Serdaigle. Le garçon avait plutôt l'air de profiter de la situation, il était en train d'aider sa voisine en posant sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer comment faire. La pauvre fille était plus rouge qu'une tomate et le dévorait des yeux. Eléanor reconnu que le garçon avait l'air plutôt malin – contrairement aux filles autour de lui – et objectivement doué mais espérait ne jamais avoir affaire à lui plus tard, car elle trouvait son comportement particulièrement agaçant.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans accroche et tous les élèves apprécièrent que le week-end arrive enfin. Éléanor se permit de traîner au lit - décision partagée par toutes ses camarades de chambre - avant de profiter de la journée. Après un copieux petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Agathe et de Cassandra elle passa la fin de la matinée à répondre à la lettre de ses parents, et à celle de son frère Aaron qu'elle avait reçue la veille. Après le déjeuner elle prit le chemin de la volière pour poster ses réponses. En arrivant dans la tour elle aperçut sa chouette en train d'avaler un mulot fraîchement attrapé.

\- Beurk! Lyra, pourquoi tu fais ça juste quand je viens te voir? réprimanda-t-elle le volatile, écœurée.

La chouette, nullement sensible à la remarque, paraissait plutôt fière d'elle. Éléanor lui accrocha les deux lettres autour des pattes avant de lui donner quelques Miamhibou pour le trajet.

\- Espèce de goinfre, s'exclama-t-elle pendant que l'oiseau se réjouissait de ces friandises supplémentaires.

En revenant dans la salle commune elle vit un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage. Les informations pour les sélections de Quidditch venaient d'être accrochées.

En s'approchant elle entendit quelqu'un râler.

\- C'est complètement injuste! Je suis sûr d'être meilleur que la moitié des joueurs de l'équipe! pesta un garçon aux cheveux presque blancs : Scorpius Malefoy.

Ses amis essayaient de le calmer en lui donnant des tapes dans le dos. Les sélections étaient interdites aux élèves de première année, ce qui en exaspérait plus d'un, toutes maisons confondues. Éléanor trouvait cela dommage, et un peu injuste, d'exclure les premières années des équipes de l'école. En plus ses parents lui avaient raconté que Gryffondor avait fait une exception pour un attrapeur à leur époque.

 _xxxxx_

L'attraction principale de la semaine suivante était le cours de vol sur balai durant toute la matinée du mercredi. Éléanor avait hâte d'y être. Aaron lui avait appris à voler et ils faisaient souvent des balades ensemble quand elle était plus jeune.

Tous les Premières années se rejoignirent donc à neuf heures sur la pelouse derrière le château pour leur premier cours. Mme Bibine, qui enseignait cette matière depuis de nombreuses années – les poches sous ses yeux jaunes de faucon le démontrait – leur expliqua la marche à suivre pour que le balai obéisse ainsi que les consignes de sécurité.

Scorpius Malefoy fut le premier à avoir son balai en main, suivi de près par Albus Potter ce qui ne fit que raviver la concurrence entre les deux maisons.

\- Débout ! ordonna Eléanor au balai. Elle dut répéter l'ordre encore deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne se décide à obtempérer.

Mme Bibine leur enjoignit ensuite à s'élever un peu et à effectuer quelques manœuvres simples. Éléanor se sentit un peu rouillée au début mais reprit vite de l'assurance et réalisa un très bon parcours. Cette sensation de liberté que l'on peut éprouver en volant sur un balai lui avait manquée, depuis que son plus grand frère avait quitté la maison elle n'avais plus eut beaucoup l'occasion de voler. _Il ne manque qu'Aaron et un bon pic-nique et tout est parfait_ , pensa-t-elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

De leur côté Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter - talonnés de près par Josh Zabini - se pavanaient pour montrer leur habileté, malgré les réprimandes de Mme Bibine. En voyant Scorpius sur son balai Eléanor comprit pourquoi elle l'avait vu râler de ne pas pouvoir intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch. _Il est drôlement doué dis-donc,_ admit-elle tout en espérant que Serpentard ait tout de même ses chances pour la coupe cette année.

 _XxXxXxXxX_

L'automne humide laissa place à un hiver glacial qui plongea presque le château en hibernation et il devenait maintenant difficile de sortir dehors sans devoir porter de bonnet de fourrure. Pendant que les semaines défilaient une routine s'installa dans le quotidien d'Eléanor. Pour le moment seuls quelques événements étaient venus la troubler. Serpentard avait gagné son premier match de la saison pour le plus grand plaisir de la maison et les festins d'Halloween puis de Noël avaient été des réussites, Eléanor avait pu y goûter le meilleur roast-beef qu'elle n'avait jamais manger selon elle .

En janvier, au retour des vacances, Eléanor retrouva avec plaisir son grand lit à baldaquin et les salles de classe. Pendant toute l'année elle n'avait cessé de progresser. La bibliothèque était devenu l'un de ses endroit préféré dans le château et elle en écumait régulièrement les rayons à la recherche de nouveaux livres. Cela lui avait permis d'atteindre un niveau en sortilège plus que correct pour son âge.

Le cours de métamorphose était - selon son avis - absolument passionnant, même si les autres élèves n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de son avis quand ont entendait leurs plaintes quand le professeur McGonagall donnait les devoirs. Une bonne partie d'entre eux étaient en déroute face à la complexité de la matière. Fin janvier le professeur leur avait demandé de changer une grenouille en tirelire pour les entraîner à l'examen. Celle de Thomas Trevisano était bien en porcelaine mais sautait partout dans la classe, celle de Daisy coassait toujours quand ont y mettait une pièce quant à Cassandra, elle avait atteint l'objectif mais Mc Gonagall avait tiré un filet de mucus en posant le doigt dessus. Avec sa tirelire décorée de petites fleurs jaunes Éléanor avait reçu les félicitations de la directrice des Gryffondors et dix points pour sa maison, ce qui l'avait rendue très fière, même si elle s'était efforcée de ne pas trop le montrer.

Un mercredi après-midi, Eléanor, les deux acolytes Agathe et Cassandra, ainsi qu'Abigail se rendirent à la bibliothèque. En début de semaine le professeur Slughorn leur avait donné une dissertation à rendre le jeudi matin sur l'interaction entre les différents ingrédients de la Goutte du mort-vivant et ceux qui avaient raté leur potion d'Amnésie avaient également quinze centimètre de parchemins à rendre sur les erreurs commises et la manière de les éviter. Eléanor, qui avait reçu les félicitations du professeur pour son travail s'était proposée de les aider car le derniers cours ne c'était pas très bien déroulé pour les deux amies, au moment d'ajouter les baies de gui leur potion était devenue orange et visqueuse. Le professeur avait déclaré n'avoir jamais vu ça de sa carrière, ce qui l'avait fait beaucoup rire. Eléanor venait donc soutenir ses camarades et leur donner quelques conseils, tout en les taquinant en leur rappelant ce qui s'était passé – une habitude qu'elle avait pris au contact des autres Serpentards. Abigail les avaient accompagnées car elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire et ne voulait pas restée seule tout l'après midi

Les trois filles étaient toujours un peu étonnées quand Abigail les accompagnaient quelque part, l'héritière de la famille Fawley était en effet plutôt solitaire et parlait peu, à moins d'avoir quelque chose de réellement intéressant à dire, ce que les professeurs avaient l'air d'apprécier. Elle semblait cependant accepter la présence – et les bavardages – de Daisy qui la suivait partout. Un soir Agathe leur avait raconté qu'elle la soupçonnait de vouloir se rapprocher d'Abigail pour profiter de l'influence de sa famille. Un peu étonnée Cassandra et Eléanor n'avait pas cherché à réfuter cette théorie car en réalité Daisy aurait été tout à fait capable de ce genre de comportement, bien qu'elles n'aient aucune preuves. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui Abigail en avait eu marre que Daisy fasse lui parle des dernières nouveautés chez Gaichiffon ou du sortilège que lui avait appris sa mère pour ne pas se ronger les ongles – Cassandra leur avait avoué avoir essayé après avoir entendu Daisy en parler et que pour le moment le sortilège lui paraissait efficace.  
Vers dix-neuf heures, et en entendant l'estomac d'Eléanor gronder, les quatre filles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner avant de traîner une bonne partie de la soirée dans la salle commune à jouer à la bataille explosive.

 _XxXxXxXxX_

L'hiver venteux laissa a son tour place à un printemps plus clément, où l'on avait plus besoin de remonter son écharpe jusqu'au oreilles, puis au début de l'été où l'on pouvait enfin aller se tremper les orteils dans le lac pour échapper aux devoirs.

Au grand dam des Serpentards c'est Gryffondor qui remporta la coupe de Quidditch. Les vert et argent avaient été éliminés en demi-finale par Serdaigles - ce que James Potter et son égo ne cessaient de répéter à tout va dans les couloirs. Cela avait ravivé les tensions déjà présentes et les coups bas entre les deux maisons devenaient presque quotidiens. Eléanor essayait de ne pas y prendre part car elle avait promis à ses parents de bien se tenir mais plusieurs fois elle avait été tentée de lancer des Bombabouse sur James Potter quand il se pavanait dans les couloirs. A sa plus grande joie les Serpentards avaient le dessus en général, surtout parce qu'ils évitaient de se faire prendre.

Les relations entre Eléanor et son frère étaient devenues un peu plus compliquées. Daniel était toujours très pris par ses devoirs et ses amis n'avaient pas changé d'avis sur elle – sauf Tobias qui était le seul à lui adresser parfois quelques mots. Les moments passés ensemble s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares et elle avait dû se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne serait plus jamais aussi proche de son frère comme avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard.

Les examens de fin d'année se passèrent beaucoup mieux qu'Éléanor ne l'aurait pensé. Elle avait même eu la moyenne en botanique grâce à Cassandra qui l'avait fait travailler le week-end, en échange d'aide pour le cours de potion. Elle avait même déjeuner avec son frère pour l'occasion qui l'avait félicitée chaleureusement, la sorcière avait d'ailleurs trouvée que cette journée était l'une des meilleures de l'année.

En s'asseyant dans le Poudlard Express, Eléanor sentie son cœur se pincer. Certes, revoir sa famille lui faisait plaisir mais Poudlard allait énormément lui manquer, la vie à l'école réservait toujours des surprises. _J'ai hâte d'être en septembre,_ pensa la petite blonde pendant que la locomotive s'ébranlait.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà!**

 **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer ce chapitre marque la fin de la première année. Nous n'avons pas voulus trop nous attardez ( à la base la 1ère année devais même faire un seul chapitre) car ce début sert surtout à poser le décor, enfin l'ambiance, et les personnages.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre nous vous réservons une petite surprise (bonne on espère), et il va enfin commencer à se passer plus de choses ;)**

 **On se retrouve en janvier pour la suite. Nous vous souhaitons un Noël plein de Chocogrenouilles et de Bierraubeurre bien chaude! :D Et surtout n'hésitez pas à avancer un petite review, grâce à ça Eléanor pourra manger plus de cookies!**


	4. Désirez-vous une tasse de thé?

**Bonne année à tous! (avec un peu de retard hein, c'est pas drôle sinon)**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ( avec un peu de retard lui aussi). A partir de maintenant les choses vont bouger un peu plus. Nous avons volontairement choisi de sauter la deuxième année. A la base la première année ne devait faire qu'un chapitre (on voit ce que ça donne) et pareil pour la deuxième. Mais le résultat pour la deuxième année était soit bâclé soit un peu longuet, d'où la coupure. C'est à partir de la troisième année qu'Eléanor commence à évoluer et que des nouveaux personnages apparaissent, on s'est dit que c'était plus intéressant de passer directement à ça.**  
 **Les événements les plus importants de la deuxième année seront racontés sous forme de référence, soit par les personnages soit dans la narration :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Désirez-vous une tasse de thé?**

\- Lyra, viens me voir ma belle, appela Eléanor en arrivant dans la volière.

La chouette grise vint se poser près d'elle en hululant doucement. Elle attrapa au passage quelques Miamhibou que lui tendait sa maîtresse.

\- Voilà pour papa et maman, expliqua Eléanor en lui accrochant une lettre à la patte. Et fais attention sur le chemin.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée de troisième année. Après avoir passé un premier week-end à profiter du soleil près du lac elle avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents pour les rassurer en ce début d'année scolaire. Lyra s'envola dans un bruissement et Eléanor pris le chemin du retour pour aller se mettre au chaud dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Au tout début elle avait trouvé l'endroit peu accueillant mais après deux ans elle avait fini par s'habituer aux lumières tamisées et à la pierre nue qui recouvrait les murs. Blottie dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée l'endroit pouvait même être douillet.

Elle avait à peine franchi la porte que Daisy lui fonça dessus, exaspérée.

\- Eléanor pour la dixième fois, _au moins_ , depuis cette semaine, je t'en supplie va ranger tes affaires! Elle commença à agiter ses mains pendant qu'elle continuait à aboyer. J'ai encore faillit me prendre les pieds dans tes vêtements, c'est insupportable ! Elle insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Il était vrai que depuis l'année dernière Eléanor avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'étaler ses affaires aux quatre coins du dortoir – Cassandra, Agathe et Abigail s'étaient vite habituées à retrouver l'une des ses chaussette dans leur valise ou sous leur lit mais Daisy lui faisait constamment la guerre pour qu'elle range plus souvent ses affaires.  
En soi, cette habitude à s'étaler n'aurait pas posé trop de problème si son lit n'avait pas été le plus près de la porte, si bien qu'a chaque fois que l'une des filles voulait sortir elle devait en général déblayer le passage (souvent des chaussures voir une robe de sorcier jetée par terre à la va-vite) pour accéder à la porte.

Cette situation avait donné lieu à une scène mémorable, l'année précédente, où Daisy – après avoir passé, comme à son habitude, une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain à se préparer – s'était étalée de tout son long en plein milieu de la chambre en se prenant les pieds dans l'écharpe d'Eléanor. Un fou rire avait bien sûre pris tout le monde, même Abigail, et Daisy était parti furieuse en claquant la porte et ne leur avait pas adressé la parole pendant trois jours.

En repensant à cet événement Eléanor dû se retenir de rire pour ne pas empirer la situation – tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune les fixaient, amusés de la situation. Après lui avoir promis de s'occuper de ses affaires rapidement, Daisy se détendit un peu et s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre.

\- T'as raté quelque chose Elé, lui lança Agathe quand elle ouvrit la porte de leur dortoir. C'était presque artistique la manière dont elle bougeait les bras pour garder l'équilibre, ça valait au moins un sept sur dix.

\- C'était mieux que la fois où elle a glissé et atterrie sur les fesses, en prétextant remettre sa chaussure pour essayer de nous le cacher ? J'ai du mal à te croire, lui répondit Eléanor amusée en essayant tout de même de remettre un peu d'ordre autour de son lit.

Depuis la première chute de Daisy, avec Agathe et Cassandra, elles s'amusaient à donner des notes aux cascades qu'il lui arrivait de faire. L'exercice était encore plus drôle que Daisy s'efforçait d'afficher une allure impeccable en permanence, tout en critiquant ceux qui ne suivaient pas son exemple parce que selon elle « être un bon élève commence par avoir de la rigueur, autant dans le comportement que dans l'apparence ». Peu d'élèves rentraient donc dans sa catégorie, et surtout pas Cassandra et Agathe même si elle devenait beaucoup moins vindicative en présence de cette dernière par crainte de ses répliques cinglantes.

\- Quelqu'un aurait vu ma cravate ? Demanda Eléanor à tout-va.

\- Ici, répondit Cassandra en sortant le bout de tissus des plis de son dessus de lit sans en être étonnée.

En effet son lit était le plus près de celui d'Eléanor, elle était donc plus souvent « victime » des pertes de la sorcière.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à ranger ses affaires – non sans commentaires sur le pourquoi du comment l'un de ses manuels avait atterrit dans la valise de Daisy – les trois amis passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à profiter du calme et du soleil au bord du lac.

Le lendemain matin Eléanor essaya de retarder au maximum le moment ou elle devrait se lever. Après s'être enfoncé son oreiller sur le visage pendant un bon quart d'heure - elle avait bien pensé jeter le sortilège de Langue de Plomb à toute ses camarades mais elle était sûre que Agathe l'aurait sortie du lit par les pieds pour se venger. L'oreiller lui avait donc paru une bonne alternative – elle était finalement sortie de sa couette moelleuse.

Daisy et Abigail venaient de sortir de la chambre quand elle commença à prendre sa douche. Eléanor se demanda comment elle faisait pour se lever plus tôt en première année, _sans doute le fait de vouloir faire bonne figure auprès des autres,_ pensa-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle côtoyait ses camarades de chambres depuis deux ans elle ne se souciait plus autant de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle. Sa jolie tresse plaquée qu'elle se faisait en entrant à l'école s'était transformée en une simple natte qui lui pendait entre les omoplates avec souvent quelques mèches rebelles près du visage. A force de repousser son réveil elle savait aussi qu'il lui fallait exactement dix-neuf minutes pour se préparer (douche, habillage et coiffure comprise) – vingt-quatre quand elle devait se laver les cheveux – et traîner au lit le plus longtemps possible était vite devenue une habitude très ancrée, surtout le lundi matin car leur premier cours de la matinée était Histoire de la magie, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment à se motiver.

\- Elé ! Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard au petit-dej', clama Cassandra dont l'estomac commençait à gronder.

\- J'arrive ! répondit cette dernière. La nourriture était un argument imparable et ses amies le savait. Eléanor se tressa les cheveux en vitesse, fila sous son lit pour trouver ses chaussures et rejoignit Agathe et Cassandra.

\- Alors on y va à ce petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle en souriant en arrivant à leur niveau.

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie fut aussi ennuyeux que prévu et celui de Sortilège pas vraiment plus revigorant. Après avoir montré au professeur Hooper qu'elle se débrouillait sans problème sur la leçon du jour Eléanor passa le temps en discutant Quidditch avec Scorpius, qui avait enfin intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard l'année dernière. Il était pour l'instant poursuiveur mais visait le poste d'attrapeur pour l'année prochaine, ce qu'Eléanor approuvait. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire que l'attrapeur actuel, Michael Peakes. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, Serpentard avait perdu plus de matchs qu'il n'en avait gagné car l'attrapeur adverse arrivait toujours à leur voler sous leur nez la petite balle dorée. Michael Peakes n'arrivait à se faire « respecter » que parce qu'il avait tendance à se servir de ses poings plus souvent que la moyenne. Ce qui avait comme résultat que les élèves parlaient dans son dos plutôt que devant lui, Serpentards compris.

Le ventre d'Eléanor grondait désespérément quand la cloche sonna enfin l'heure du déjeuner mais malheureusement pour elle le professeur Hooper la pria de venir à son bureau avant qu'elle n'ai pu franchir la porte. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait lui reprocher son inattention pendant le cours mais sa crainte disparut quand il se mit à lui parler du Club de sortilège.

\- C'est un club d'une douzaine d'élèves que je supervise après les cours, quelques jours par semaine, expliqua-t-il avec sa voix qui faisait des yoyos. Vous êtes l'une des meilleurs élève de votre année – sa voix monta d'un coup dans les aiguës ce qui le fit sursauter lui-même. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer. Je pense que cela pourrait vous êtres très utile pour progresser encore un peu plus. Tout les élèves inscrits sont très satisfaits des résultats qu'ils obtiennent, et vous compter parmi nos membres serait un plaisir Miss Rosebury.

Eléanor fut d'abord un peu surprise par cette invitation. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts dans cette matière car elle aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses – certains sortilèges d'un niveau un peu avancé qu'elle avait appris, même s'ils lui avaient demandés quelques efforts, s'étaient révélé parfois très utiles au quotidien – pas pour se faire remarquer des professeurs.

En réalité Eléanor n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à rejoindre un club, elle aimait le Quidditch mais n'avait clairement pas le niveau pour rejoindre l'équipe de Serpentard et elle n'avait jamais pensé à une autre activité. En fait après les cours – après avoir fait ses devoirs – elle aimait se mettre au calme pour lire en attendant le repas. Agathe se plaignait d'ailleurs souvent de son inactivité le soir et la traînait parfois de force hors de son cocon pour aller se balader dans le château et aller taquiner les premières année dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle. Rejoindre ce club lui permettrait peut-être d'échapper aux ardeurs d'Agathe tout en progressant, l'idée n'était pas déplaisante.

Voyant qu'elle ne refusait pas directement le professeur Hooper continua dans sa lancée, toujours avec sa voix sautillante.

\- Je me disais aussi que peut-être vous pourriez demander à votre ami, Scorpius Malefoy, si cela l'intéresserait aussi. Tous les bons élèves sont les bienvenus.

La jeune sorcière se retint de rire en imaginant Scorpius au milieu des autres élèves, voûté dans un fauteuil et les sourcils froncés car on l'avait traîné là de force. Le Quidditch était sans doute la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire en groupe alors de là à l'imaginer passer du temps avec des personnes dont il se fichait totalement pour progresser dans une matière où il était déjà doué... Eléanor dû mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un sourire qui devenait bien trop grand.

\- Je suis sûr que si vous venez il acceptera de vous suivre, continua Mr Hooper avec le plus grand sérieux. L'un de vos camarade, le jeune Clearwater, envisage de nous rejoindre aussi je suis sûr que travailler tous ensemble sera des plus stimulant pour vous !

Le sourire d'Eléanor vira à la grimace. Stimulant, elle aurait plutôt penché pour horriblement pénible. Liam Clearwater – un garçon de Serdaigle de son année qu'Eléanor avait surnommé « l'ouragan » deux ans auparavant, quand elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express – était sans doute la personne la plus prétentieuse et horripilante qu'elle connaissait. Toujours entouré d'une flopée de filles qui ne faisaient que couiner et baver à la moindre de ses paroles ou geste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le côtoyer de près – ils ne s'étaient en fait même jamais parlé – pour le trouver incroyablement agaçant. Si elle avait envisagé une minute d'accepter la proposition du professeur Hooper, le fait que Liam Clearwater puisse aussi être là lui avait fait définitivement abandonner l'idée. _Pour l'entendre se vanter de « oh combien il est doué » et voir les autres se pâmer devant lui, non merci, plutôt vomir,_ pensa Eléanor en enrageant en imaginant la scène.

Elle déclina donc poliment l'offre de Mr Hooper et s'éclipsa en vitesse sous le regard confus du vieil homme avant que celui-ci n'insiste trop.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle Agathe et Cassandra étaient introuvables – malgré la touffe de cheveux vénitien de cette dernière qui lui servait souvent à la repérer de loin. Ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps à les chercher alors qu'elle mourait de faim elle s'assit près de Scorpius et de ses amis : Joshua Zabini, un garçon à la peau caramel et aux yeux noir que tout le monde surnommait « Josh », et Alexander Nott, un grand au teint très pale et aux cheveux en bataille, toujours près à taquiner Rusard, parfois d'un peu trop près.

\- Alors on traîne avec Mr Hooper pour faire de la lèche, la taquina Scorpius. Très Serpentard tout ça, bravo.

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes mais sourit quand même. Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais d'une autre manière qu'en se taquinant. Si au début il lui arrivait parfois de se vexer elle avait finit par prendre le pli et ne se gênait pas pour lui rendre la pareil quand l'envie lui prenait.

\- Ferme donc la bouche quand tu manges au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, tes petits pois vont se faire la malle.

Dans le doute Scorpius mis la main devant sa bouche provoquant le ricanement de tout le monde.

\- Bon maintenant que je suis sûr que mes petits pois ne vont pas se carapater, tu peux nous dire ce que te voulait Hooper ? demanda Scorpius visiblement curieux.

\- Juste me recruter pour son Club de Sortilège, répondit nonchalamment l'intéressée en avalant un bout de poulet rôti.

\- Oh. Alors tu comptes te convertir en élève studieuse et appliqué ?

Un regard malicieux luisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis studieuse et appliquée, rétorqua Eléanor en prenant le ton très distingué que l'on associait souvent aux sorciers de l'aristocratie. Pour ce qui est des cours en tout cas...

Les quatre élèves pouffèrent de rire, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait seulement qu'en cours qu'Eléanor se montrait studieuse – Botanique mise à part, même si elle persistait à dire que c'était les plantes qui ne l'aimaient pas plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Ne te marre pas trop Scorp, il te voulait toi aussi, lança-t-elle joyeusement en sachant très bien la réaction qu'aurait le jeune Serpentard.

Comme prévu Scorpius se renfrogna tout en marmonnant n'avoir absolument pas de temps libre à cause des séances de Quidditch. Eléanor trouva que quand il le voulait il arrivait très bien à se trouver du temps libre pour aller embêter James Potter mais ne dit rien et s'amusa plutôt de son excuse.

\- Et alors ? demanda Josh. Est-ce que tu vas y aller ? J'ai entendu beaucoup d'élèves dire que ce club était très bien, surtout pour préparer les examens.

\- Non. Pas envie de me le coltiner, répliqua la petite blonde en désignant la table des Serdaigle dans son dos.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit simplement Zabini avant de retourner à son assiette.

Joshua se montrait assez peu bavard en général. Il était un peu le cerveau du groupe même si les deux autres n'étaient pas stupides, bien que par moment Eléanor eut quelques doutes à propos d'Alexander. Quand les deux autres comparses souhaitaient mettre un plan en action – très régulièrement à l'encontre de Gryffondor et de James Potter – Zabini s'occupait de la partie « stratégie ». Puis Scorpius et Alexander passaient à l'action. Leurs plans étaient en général couronnés de succès (ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne se faisaient pas prendre par Rusard ). Eléanor appréciait surtout chez Josh le fait qu'il ne passait pas son temps à parler de choses inutiles. Sans être vraiment proches elle aimait leurs discussions à propos de telle ou telle matière et des connaissances qu'ils échangeaient parfois.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller te frotter à Liam Clearwater, Elé ? Je pensais que t'aurais préféré lui rabattre le caquet, ça m'étonne de toi.

\- Pas envie de m'acharner là-dessus. Même si on lui demandait à coup de Cognar il n'abandonnerait pas son air frimeur.

\- Le pire c'est que je crois que t'as raison. Comme quoi ça t'arrive parfois.

Scorpius évita de justesse le coup d'épaule d'Eléanor et continua de l'asticoter.

Le banquet d'Halloween avait marqué leur première rencontre. Bien sûr ils s'étaient déjà croisé dans les couloirs ou dans les salle de classe, et puis Malefoy était un nom plutôt connu dans l'école. Tous le monde à peu près savait qui il était et qui était sa famille avec toutes les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Se retrouver pétrifiés sous la table de Serpentard alors que des élèves avaient lancés des Feuxfous Fuseboum dans la Grande Salle au moment du dessert (d'après le célèbre exemple des jumeaux Weasley) avait donc largement contribué à rapprocher les deux jeunes sorciers. En attendant que les professeurs trouvent comment gérer ce léger « incident » et que l'on ramène les élèves qui avaient pris leurs jambes à leur coup à cause de l'énorme dragon scintillant, Eléanor et Scorpius avaient donc entamé la conversation pour passer le temps. Et aussi un peu pour se rassurer même si aucun des deux ne l'admettraient jamais.

Ils s'étaient par la suite découvert un bon nombre de points communs avec principalement le Quidditch dont ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures – avec parfois de longs débats sur les mérites de tel ou tel joueur, les deux étant souvent en désaccord. Mais aussi un certain talent pour le cours de potion. Un goût pour la lecture et le calme et une certaine aversion pour James Potter, et Liam Clearwater en moindre mesure car, contrairement au premier rejeton du héros de guerre Harry Potter, le Serdaigle était plutôt passif. En tout cas envers Serpentard car Eléanor ne l'avait jamais entendu cité dans les élèves cherchant les noises à sa maison. Elle avait juste l'impression de le voir partout où elle allait ce qui l'agaçait royalement.

Eléanor trouvait l'humour de Scorpius parfois un peu douteux mais aimait être en sa compagnie car elle le trouvait souvent plus simple qu'Agathe qui pouvait être une vrai girouette par moment. L'un de ses meilleurs souvenir de sa deuxième année était d'ailleurs un après-midi près du lac passé avec Scorpius, Alexander, Josh et Cassandra qui sans Agathe avait affiché un comportement beaucoup plus calme qu'Eléanor lui avait encouragé à garder – conseil qu'elle suivait plus ou moins, selon l'humeur du jour.

 _xxxx_

Si la matinée du lundi était ennuyeuse, celle du mardi était, selon Eléanor, l'une des pire chose qu'elle n'ai jamais connue. Cette année elle commençait par deux heures de divination, qu'elle avait choisi un peu par hasard à son grand regret, suivit d'un double cours de Botanique.

Après avoir traîné plus longtemps que de raison à la table du petit déjeuner, Eléanor se rendit en traînant les pieds vers la Tour nord. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés autour des petites tables quand elle entra dans la pièce à l'air saturé d'encens et autres substances odorantes – ou malodorantes selon le point de vue.

Eléanor rejoignit Scorpius, seul à sa table, le plus discrètement possible ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué puisque leur professeur passait son temps à soliloquer en prédisant des destins tragiques et des morts en général particulièrement douloureuses.  
Scorpius, qui tentait tant bien que mal de tenir en équilibre sur un vieux pouf en velours, avait l'air d'être d'une humeur encore plus médiocre que d'habitude pour un cours de divination. Peu d'élèves avaient l'air vraiment ravis d'être là de toute façon.

\- Nott et Zabini sont encore partis sans toi ce matin ? demanda Eléanor avec un petit sourire.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé Scorpius se mit à ronchonner à propos de la lâcheté de ses deux compagnons. En effet, lors du premier cours, les deux Serpentards s'étaient précipités au fond de la salle en abandonnant Scorpius qui, lui, était arrivé plutôt à reculons. Ils avaient justifié leur attitude par le fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas que la mauvaise volonté de Scorpius pour cette matière influence leur travail, les exercices demandés étant déjà suffisamment casse-pied à eux tout seul. Scorpius avait donc dû s'installer sur la seule table encore libre, celle en plein milieu du premier rang, où Eléanor, en retard, l'avait rejoins par la suite. Cette dernière se demandait cependant si sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas surtout dû au fait qu'Alexander et Josh avaient incontestablement la meilleure place dans la salle : tout au fond, presque cachés par un rideau poussiéreux ce qui leur permettait de passer le cours à discuter sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

L'inconvénient principal d'être à une table en plein milieu du premier rang, en plus d'être aux premières loges pour les monologues du professeur Trelawney, est qu'il était en effet impossible de faire autre chose que le travail demandé sans se faire prendre. Scorpius et Eléanor étaient donc obligés de se plier aux exercices demandés avec un minimum de sérieux. Ce qui pour eux consistait généralement à fixer le fond de leur tasse de thé avec un air vide, puis inventer des théories – souvent surréalistes – sur les symboles qu'ils prétendaient voir quand le professeur les interrogeaient (ce qui arrivait un peu trop souvent à leur goût). Il leurs paraissait impossible de ne pas s'ennuyer pendant ces deux heures.

Le professeur Trelawney, un femme d'un âge maintenant incertain, avait réussit à garder son poste malgré les années – et une nouvelle Directrice qui avait capitulé face à son insistance. Elle avait donc put continué à enseigner avec passion l'art noble de la divination à tout ceux qui avaient pris le risque de suivre cette option, et qui généralement le regrettaient rapidement. Le professeur Trelawney se plaignait d'ailleurs régulièrement du peu d'élèves qu'elle voyait après leur sixième année, ce à quoi les autres professeurs lui répondait que l'année suivant serait certainement meilleure avant de se rappeler subitement qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'urgent et très important à faire.

Ce matin elle était bien déterminée à passionner ses élèves et commença donc à distribuer des tasses en porcelaine afin que ses chers élèves puissent continués à progresser dans la lectures des feuilles de thé. Ce qui n'était pas gagné vu les prestations de la semaine précédente.

Une fois leur tasse devant eux, Scorpius et Eléanor se regardèrent d'un air affligé avant de pouffer de rire. Leur aversion commune pour le cours de Divination avait contribuer à renforcé leur amitié. S'ennuyer à la même table pendant deux heure peut en effet avoir cet effet parfois.  
Eléanor ouvrit son manuel _Lever le voile du futur,_ et commença à le feuilleter distraitement pendant que le professeur Trelawney commençait à déambuler dans les rang pour interroger les élèves.

\- Alors ? Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Eléanor à Scorpius.

\- A ton avis ? lui répondit-il en appuyant sa joue sur sa main. Je n'aurais qu'à inventer quelque chose d'un peu dramatique et ça passera.

Eléanor regarda intensément sa tasse pendant de longues minutes avant de s'écrouler sur son siège en râlant :

\- Mais c'est impossible ce truc ! Comment veut-elle qu'on puisse lire l'avenir là-dedans, il n'y a que des feuilles mouillées. Cette femme est folle !

Scorpius dû se retenir de rire. Eléanor s'emportait rarement mais ses amis avaient rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux la laisser se calmer toute seule dans ces moments-là. Sauf Scorpius qui, à chaque fois, cherchait à l'asticoter encore un peu plus pour lui faire perdre son calme. Cette audace l'avait obligé à apprendre à courir très vite pour éviter les maléfices qu'Eléanor lui lançait pour se venger.

Eléanor n'eut pas le temps de répliquer aux remarques de Scorpius, le professeur Trelawney venait de se planter devant elle, l'observant avec ses énormes lunettes.

\- Alors miss Rosebury, quel futur vous est-il réservé ? Que voyez -vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à fois transie et tremblotante.

Eléanor s'empourpra en espérant que sa professeur n'ait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de déclarer.

\- Et bien … Euh. Je vois, beaucoup de choses, tenta-t-elle en prenant un air sérieux.

\- Bien, bien. Dites-moi tout ma chère, l'encouragea le professeur Trelawney en agitant ses châles pleins de perles.

Le professeur s'agenouilla à son niveau et la fixa avec ses yeux de chouette ce qui mit Eléanor mal à l'aise. La jeune sorcière se recula de quelques centimètres et jeta un regard désespéré à Scorpius, l'implorant de lui venir en aide. Le blond, qui ne cachait pas son amusement décida tout de même d'accéder à ses supplications silencieuses.

Il commença donc à gesticuler pour mimer les symboles. Il commença à imiter un combat face à un ennemi imaginaire, puis simula les coups qu'ils se recevait sur le crâne. Eléanor resta bouché bée pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à réfléchir à pleine vitesse pour épargner Scorpius du ridicule.

\- Et bien, je vois … Euh. Un bâton ou peut-être une épée, il y a une attaque, murmura-t-elle incertaine.

Scorpius s'écrasa la main contre le front, navré de la réponse donnée par Eléanor car il considérait son imitation très réussie. Certain que lui aurait trouvé du premier coup.

Il se reprit et recommença son mime, cette fois en faisant semblant de donner lui même des coups. Les lointains souvenirs du manuel de divination revinrent en mémoire de la sorcière car elle s'exclama :

\- Une massue. Je vois une massue, qui est signe euh donc … d'une attaque, comme je l'ai dit précédemment.

\- Merveilleux, chuchota le professeur Trelawney. Continuez, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Eléanor, fière d'elle quelques secondes plus tôt (elle avait trouvée la bonne réponse après tout. De plus sa première affirmation n'était pas stupide, la massue était bien signe d'une attaque) perdit d'un coup tout entrain à l'entente du mot « continuez ». _Pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle s'acharne sur moi,_ râla-t-elle intérieurement.

C'est avec le même air amusé que Scorpius reprit ses mimes, espérant tout de même que les autres élèves étaient plus concentrés sur la lecture de leur propre tasse plutôt que sur sa prestation, non pas qu'elle manquait d'élégance.  
Un signe plus simple lui vint à l'esprit – même s'il ne s'en rappelait plus le sens – il se contenta donc de croiser ses deux index, certains que cette fois Eléanor ne se tromperait pas.

\- Ah, ça je sais. Une croix ! s'exclama Eléanor toute fière.

\- Merveilleux, merveilleux, s'extasia Trelawney d'une voix d'un coup beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude. Enfin une de ses élèves montrait de l'intérêt pour se matière.

Eléanor adressa un sourire à Scorpius pour le remercier de son aide, pensant en avoir enfin fini mais c'était sans compter sur l'enthousiasme du professeur encourageant Eléanor à continuer sur sa lancée.

Scorpius, à court d'idées, regarda partout autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose à faire deviner à Eléanor. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'un des nombreux rideaux présent dans la pièce. Malgré la poussière qui les recouvraient Scorpius parvint à distinguer un motif d'étoile sur l'un d'entre eux. Le triomphe pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il commença donc à essayer de former une étoiles avec ses doigts. L'air interdit d'Eléanor – et ses grimaces d'incompréhension – l'obligèrent à changer sa stratégie.  
 _Ça y est, il déraille_ ! pensa Eléanor.

Scorpius entreprit donc de mimer quelqu'un d'endormis, pour signifier la nuit – ce qu'Eléanor parut comprendre – puis dessina en l'air la lune et fini enfin par les étoiles. Malheureusement pour lui Eléanor ne se montra pas à la hauteur de ses attentes et ne fit pas le rapprochement avec les étoiles. Passablement vexé, il attrapa discrètement sa plume au fond de son sac et se dessina une étoile sur la paume avant de mettre sa main sous le nez d'Eléanor – enfin aussi près que possible sans que leur folle de professeur ne le voit.

\- Le dernier symbole que je vois est une étoile, répondit finalement Eléanor avec assurance. Je vais donc sans doute subir une attaque puis endurer des épreuves qui me feront souffrir mais cela me permettra de faire un découverte, résuma Eléanor avec un petit air supérieur, fière de pouvoir donner une réponse convenable.

Cette réponse enchanta leur professeur qui se mit même à applaudir doucement. Aucun des deux élèves ne compris vraiment pourquoi puisqu'ils avaient tout fait au hasard mais ils ne firent aucun commentaires trop content d'avoir réussit leur coup. C'était sans compter sur l'intérêt que portait le professeur Trelawney aux deux élèves.

\- Épatant miss Rosebury. C'est absolument fantastique d'avoir une élève comme vous.

Puis c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle s'adressa à Scorpius.

\- A votre tour monsieur Malefoy. Je suis sûre que votre camarade aura su vous insuffler sa clarté d'esprit. Vous serez sans aucun doute à la hauteur de sa performance.

C'est à ce moment que le visage de Scorpius se décomposa, le laissant encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà au naturel.

xxxxxxxxx

\- Mon interprétation était très bien, c'est toi qui n'est pas doué ! protesta Eléanor.

\- Si ton faucon ressemble à un poulet ce n'est pas de ma faute. En plus Trelawney à faillit te voir, se défendit Scorpius pendant qu'ils traversaient le hall de l'école.

\- Aucune chance. Elle ne voit rien en dehors de ce qui est devant ses lunettes, elle n'a aucune vision périphérique. J'aurais pu lui mettre ma plume dans ses cheveux qu'elle n'aurait rien remarqué.

\- Mouais, tu aurais surtout risqué de perdre ta main. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver des Doxys là-dedans, dit Scorpius avec une grimace.

\- La Divination à l'air plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît finalement, les interrompit Agathe en les rejoignant sur le chemin qui menait aux serres.

\- T'imagine même pas ! certifia Eléanor.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta un moment dans la cour pour attendre Cassandra, qui comme à son habitude sortait en retard de son cours d'Arithmancie. Les deux amies d'Eléanor avaient en effet chacune prise une option différente : Cassandra l'Arithmancie, Agathe l'étude des Runes. Eléanor avait été la seule à se laisser tenter par la divination. Elle considérait d'ailleurs comme une trahison que personne ne l'ai prévenue – que ce soit dans sa famille ou ses amis – de l'ennuie mortel de cette matière, sans parler du professeur Trelawney.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient Cassandra, contre qui Agathe commençait à pester, ils furent dépassés par Alexander et Josh. Ils regardèrent Scorpius et Eléanor avant de repartir en gloussant et gesticulant.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amis avec eux ? demanda Scorpius à Eléanor avec une voix blasée.

\- Pas la moindre idée.

Ils rigolèrent un moment puis Eléanor demanda à son camarade :

\- Comment tu as réussi à trouver les bons symbole tout à l'heure ? Tu n'as même pas regardé ma tasse.

\- En fait j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je t'ai soufflé les seuls dont je me souvenais, et les rideaux m'ont un peu aidé aussi, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Eléanor resta interdite un instant. Comment était-il possible qu'il ai tout deviné au hasard ? Eléanor songea que Trelawney, qui était tellement excitée, n'avait peut-être pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle remercia Scorpius mais garda pour elle que ses mimes étaient, effectivement, plutôt bien réussi, mais se promis de ne jamais le lui révéler. _Ils sera insupportable à se vanter pendant des semaines sinon_ , pensa-t-elle.

.

Tous les Serpentards – Cassandra y compris – étaient maintenant réunis devant les serres en attendant que les élèves de quatrième année sortent. Quand un flot d'élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sortit. Eléanor courut à la suite de son frère.

\- Danny ! Danny !

Le jeune garçon se retourna, curieux de savoir qui criait son nom. La fine silhouette d'Eléanor se détacha alors, un grand sourire lui découvrant les dents. Danny la salua chaleureusement et ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur leurs cours respectifs.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aiderais pour mon devoir de Botanique ? On doit faire des recherche sur les différentes variétés d'ellébore et l'utilisation de leur poison. Je me disais que se serait plus sympa si on pouvait travailler ensemble, avoua Eléanor avec de grands yeux ce qui faisait toujours craquer son frère.

\- Euh oui, bien sur. On a qu'à se retrouver la dimanche matin, à la bibliothèque.

Eléanor acquiesça, souhaita un bonne journée à son frère avant de repartir vers les serres. Malgré le supplice qu'elle allait probablement subir Eléanor entra dans la serre avec le sourire. Elle avait hâte d'être à la fin de la semaine et rien ne pourrait gâcher ça.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)**

 **Petit point sur les professeur:**

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y à des petits nouveaux mais aussi des anciens. Il nous parraissait normal de donner une retraite largement mérité à certains mais nous avons fait le choix d'en garder d'autres. Soit parce que, pour être honnête nous n'avions pas envie de créer de nouveaux personnages, soit pour d'autres parce qu'ils sont trop emblématiques. Faire un Poudard sans McGonagall, Hagrid et Rusard nous paraissait impensable ^^ Et puis les sorciers ça vit longtemps, donc voilà!**

 **Voilà donc une petite liste de l'équipe pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver**

 **Directrice : Galathéa Hopkirke**

 ** Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall (directrice de Gryffondor)**

 **Soin aux créature magique/ garde chasse : Hagrid**

 ** Potion : Horace Slughorn (directeur Serpentard jusqu'à sa retraite)**

 ** Sortilèges : Mr Hooper (directeur de Serdaigle)**

 ** Botanique : Neville Londubat **

** DCFM : Augustus Woodcroft (directeur de Serpentard après Slughorn)**

 ** Vol sur balais : Mme Bibine**

 ** Histoire de la magie : Mr Binns**

 ** Divination : Sibylle Trelawney**

 **Concierge** **: Rusard**

 **Oui il y à quelques absents comme le directeur/directrice de Poufsouffle mais pour le moment le problème ne s'est pas posé puisqu'il/elle n'est pas encore cité(e). Mais on planche dessus quand même.**

 **Pour ceux qui nous suivraient sur HPfanfiction, le site beug en ce moment et nous ne pouvons pas y accéder. Nous mettrons la fanfic à jour dès que possible.**


	5. Coup de massue

**Et un nouveau chapitre pour vous changer les idées pendants les vacances! :)**

 **Lafougière: désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre plus tôt. Merci encore pour ta review. Effectivement le temps à un eu accéléré mais ça va se stabiliser par la suite, t'inquiète pas ^^ On s'est bien amusées à faire le cours de divination, contente que ça te plaise!**

 **Merci à tous nos lecteurs. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Coup de massue**

« Danny, je te maudis» furent les premières pensées d'Eléanor à son réveil le dimanche matin. A huit heure quarante cinq elle se leva péniblement, s'habilla à la va-vite et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque avec une pile de parchemins et son manuel de Botanique sous le bras. La veille au soir elle avait découvert que son frère et elle n'avaient pas vraiment les mêmes perspectives pour la matinée. Si Eléanor projetait de dormir bien au chaud sous une couette moelleuse Danny, lui, avait préféré lui donner rendez-vous à neuf heures à la bibliothèque.

Après avoir du faire un détour, les escaliers étant d'humeur taquine en ce dimanche matin, elle arriva finalement pile à l'heure à destination. En entrant, sa première surprise fut de voir que son frère n'était pas seul, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espérée, et la deuxième de constater qu'ils avaient déjà commencés à travailler depuis un certain moment. Un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir le voir seule, elle le remercia tout de même intérieurement de l'avoir fait venir plus tard pour qu'elle puisse dormir un petit peu plus longtemps.

Daniel entendit sa sœur arriver avant de la voir, en effet peu de personnes venaient aussi tôt à la bibliothèque le dimanche matin et la porte d'entrée grinçait horriblement. Il lui fit un signe de main une fois qu'elle eu refermé la grande porte en bois et la salua en chuchotant pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire qui rodait non loin.  
L'allure de sa petite sœur l'amusa, avec ses cheveux mal peignés qui lui tombaient dans le dos et son uniforme froissé, il devina qu'elle s'était levée il y a peu et préparée en vitesse. Il savait que bien qu'elle soit sérieuse en classe, sa soeur aimait dormir. Se lever aussi tôt, surtout le week-end, n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle mais le dimanche matin était idéal pour travailler. Avec ses amis il venait ici tout les week-ends pour profiter du calme et du silence de l'endroit pendant que la plupart des autres élèves ronflaient sous leur couette. Il avait vu le dilemme dans les yeux de sa sœur quand, plus tôt dans la semaine, il lui avait donné l'heure du rendez-vous avant qu'elle n'accepte.

Certains de ces ses amis n'avaient pas été très emballés à l'idée qu'Elénor, qui appartenait à Serpentard, vienne travailler avec eux. Surtout Emily en fait – les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'en faire grand cas – car pour une raison qui lui échappait les deux filles se détestaient quoi que l'autre puisse faire. Mais Daniel avait insisté et Emily avait fini par céder.

Eléanor s'avança tout sourire vers son frère, cela faisait longtemps – trop longtemps à son goût – qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi, et s'assit en face de lui, à la place qu'il lui avait gardée. Elle salua Tobias et Harvey qu'elle connaissait déjà et se contenta d'un bref signe de tête pour Emily Johnson, qui, dès leur première rencontre à la table des Serdaigles lui avait montrer son ressentiment. (Et ne s'était pas montrée plus chaleureuse les autres fois ou où elle l'avait croisée dans les couloirs en compagnie de Daniel). Eléanor ignorait pourquoi cette fille l'avait prise en grippe mais avec le temps elle avait arrêté de se poser des questions, elle en avait conclu que cette fille devait juste être un peu idiote et sans doute un peu possessive avec Daniel (ce qu'Eléanor trouvait tout aussi idiot). La jeune sorcière se contentait de l'ignorer quand elles se croisaient et de lui rendre la pareille quand la Serdaigle lui faisait des remarques. Les deux filles avaient l'air de se satisfaire de cette situation.

\- Alors ? Tu essayes de voir si on peut faire tes devoirs à ta place, couina Emily avec sa voix de souris.

\- Oh non, je n'en demande pas tant. Je me doute que ça doit te faire suffisamment de travail pour avoir la moyenne dans les tiens, répondit Eléanor du tac-au-tac sur le ton de la conversation.

Emily parue outrée mais se contenta de se renfrogner dans son siège. Daniel fit les gros yeux à sa sœur, ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux filles se chamaillaient de la sorte et il n'aimait pas voir sa sœur et sa meilleure amie s'envoyer des vacheries dès qu'elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.  
Face à lui Eléanor haussa les sourcils et les épaules, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal mais Daniel ne cilla pas. _Quel rabat-joie. C'est elle qui a_ _commencé, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait,_ bougonna-t-elle ouvrant d'un coup sec son livre de botanique. Elle leva tout de même un peu les yeux pour observer discrètement la réaction des autres, curieuse de savoir si sa réplique avait eu l'effet escompté.

Tobias et Harvey gloussaient discrètement – ils ne l'avoueraient jamais mais les accrochages entre les deux filles les amusaient beaucoup – et même Liam Clearwater assis au bout de la table laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé lui aussi de la situation. Dès qu'elle l'entendit Eléanor fronça les sourcils et se tourna d'un coup vers lui. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici_ ? S'indigna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'osa pas formuler sa pensée à voix haute, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre et puis Emily aurait sans doute sauté sur l'occasion pour en remettre une couche.

Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il soit partout où elle se trouvait ? _Pire qu'un sort de glue perpétuel !_ pensa-t-elle. Au moins les objets soumis à ce charme ne parlaient pas et ne se passaient pas la main dans les cheveux constamment.

\- Liam joue avec Tobias dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, révéla Daniel au même moment après avoir vu l'interrogation se peindre sur le visage de sa sœur. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'il soit là aussi, vous êtes dans la même année je crois. Et en plus vous pourrez travailler ensemble, vous devez avoir le même devoir non ?

En réalité Liam s'était invité tout seul à leur réunion de travail en entendant le petit groupe en parler dans la salle commune mais personne n'avait trouver à y redire, surtout pas Tobias, ravis d'être avec l'un de ses coéquipiers. Daniel y avait aussi vu l'occasion que sa sœur puisse côtoyer des élèves de d'autres maisons et ainsi la faire un peu plus accepter par ses camarades.

Eléanor se demanda comment son frère avait pu avoir une idée pareil mais se retint de le lui faire savoir. Pour ne pas le vexer elle feignit l'indifférence et essaya d'esquiver la proposition de travail en duo.

\- C'est très gentil d'avoir penser à ça Danny mais je ne voudrais pas empêcher Liam de se concentrer, j'ai beaucoup de recherches à faire.

Elle se félicita d'avoir convaincu son frère (et ignora le ricanement d'Emily quand elle évoqua la quantité de recherches à faire) mais c'était sans compter sur Liam qui vint mettre son grain de sel.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas moi, tu ne risques pas de me déconcentrer. C'est plutôt toi qui risque d'avoir la tête ailleurs à être assise à côté de moi aussi longtemps, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois tout en fixant la Serpentarde.

\- Oui, mais moi je préfère travailler seule, spécifia Eléanor d'une voix ferme.

Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers le rayon botanique de la bibliothèque ne laissant pas de place à la moindre contradiction. Cela lui permettait à la fois de trouver les livres dont elle aurait besoin mais aussi de s'éloigner de l'insupportable et arrogant Serdaigle.

Daniel s'étonna du comportement de sa sœur surtout que c'était elle qui avait demander de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Quand elle eut disparue derrière les rayonnages il entreprit de s'excuser auprès de Liam. Depuis l'année dernière sa petite sœur avait pris plus d'assurance et affichait un caractère plus affirmé que celui qu'il lui connaissait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Bien sur sûr, que, d'un côté il était content qu'Eléanor se soit épanouie ici mais parfois, il avait un peu de mal à reconnaître la petite fille excitée de le rejoindre à Serdaigles qu'elle était il y a deux ans.

Il insista donc auprès de son camarade que sa sœur devait sans doute être un peu fatiguée, d'où sa réaction. Liam n'eut pas l'air de se formaliser, au contraire, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ça me dérange pas. En fait c'est plutôt divertissant.

Si Daniel avait pu lire dans les pensées de Liam il aurait découvert que non seulement la réaction de la jeune Serpentard l'avait divertit mais qu'il comptait bien en profiter pour s'amuser un peu. Liam avait déjà remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre elle levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Elle n'était pas la seule à réagir comme ça, beaucoup d'élèves faisait la même chose en fait. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que le passe temps favoris de Liam Clearwater était justement d'agacer les autres.

Ce passe-temps, pour le moins particulier, avait commencé tout à fait par hasard dans le Poudlard Express qui l'amenait à Poudlard pour sa première rentrée.  
Alors qu'il était assis dans l'un des compartiments un groupe de filles était arrivé et avait tenté de faire la conversation avec lui, devant son manque d'enthousiasme elles avaient alors commencées à le suivre à chacun de ses déplacements. Sans doute pour essayer d'attirer son attention, il n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi. Bien qu'assez flatté il avait d'abord trouvé ça agaçant (surtout quand il avait voulu aller aux toilettes) puis, en apercevant les regards d'envie, de jalousie ou juste d'agacement à cause du bruit, il avait commencé à s'amuser de la situation. Lui qui n'avait rien demandé se retrouvait au centre de l'attention et il se surprit à apprécier ça.

Après sa répartition la même chose s'était produite mais à plus grande échelle. Ses tendances je-m'en-foutiste en plus de son air nonchalant lui avait valu une réputation de garçon mystérieux auprès des plus jeunes filles, ce pourquoi elles semblaient se passionner (même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi). Il savait aussi que son physique – plutôt grand pour son âge, des cheveux noir qu'ils prenait rarement le temps de coiffer et des yeux vert clair hérités de son père Irlandais – ainsi que son intelligence, confirmée par le fait qu'il soit à Serdaigle, n'étaient pas étrangers à cette soudaine popularité dont il profitait largement. L'intégration dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de poursuiveur l'année précédente n'avait été que la cerise sur ce beau gâteau.

Certains diraient qu'il avait pris la grosse tête, lui considérait juste profiter de ses années à Poudlard. Agacer les autres avec se comportement était pour lui la chose la plus agréable à faire avec cette popularité, et, avec Eléanor, qui réagissait au quart de tour, il comptait bien s' amuser encore un peu. Quitte à se prendre quelques maléfices en retour. Quand l'intéressée revint s'asseoir, elle mit un point d'honneur à ignorer Liam en se plongeant avec détermination dans _L'Encyclopédie des plantes communes de Grande-Bretagne et leurs usages insoupçonnés._

Le reste de la séance se passa sans autre accrochages – mis à part les regards échangés entre les deux sorcières de temps à autre. Grâce à Daniel Eléanor parvint à sortir la tête des énormes ouvrages qu'elle avait trouvés. Il lui indiqua où trouver les informations nécessaires pour son devoir et ajouta quelques détails qu'il connaissait grâce à son année d'avance. Eléanor trouva qu'il avait progressé en potions – matière où il avait le plus de difficulté malgré beaucoup de travail – car il lui révéla quelques petites astuces qu'elle trouva très intéressantes.

Un peu avant midi le petit groupe décida d'un commun accord de mettre fin à la séance. Eléanor accueillit la proposition avec plaisir car depuis une bonne demi-heure son ventre s'était mis à protester à cause du petit déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre. Elle avait eu le plus grand mal à camoufler les bruits.  
En quittant la bibliothèque, même si elle avait envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec son frère, elle se sépara d'eux pour rejoindre sa salle commune pour y déposer ses affaires. Elle regagna ensuite la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Elle aperçue le groupe de Serdaigle attablé mais rejoignis la table de Serpentard,presque déserte à cette heure. Passer du temps avec Daniel était agréable mais la présence de ses amis, surtout Emily, ajoutait une ombre au tableau. Eléanor préféra rester sur un bon souvenir, plutôt que de tenter le diable et d'aller se fourrer dans une situation qui finirait sans doute en dispute avec la Serdaigle.

Durant le week-end, les élèves avaient tendance à traîner pour prendre leurs repas. Eléanor s'assit donc tout au bout de la grande table en bois de sa maison, près des grandes portes, et se servit une part de tourte encore fumante en profitant du calme inhabituel de la Grande Salle. Manger seule et dans le calme était un petit plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir que rarement, souvent à cause d'Agathe qui était dans les parages et que l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de discrète. Elle arrivait tout de même à mettre cette petite habitude en application de temps à autre, pour éviter les élèves qu'elle trouvait trop bruyants pendant les repas. Certains la regardait étrangement quand elle se mettait à l'écart mais la sorcière les ignoraient royalement et continuait à manger en paix.

Après une dernière bouchée de crème au chocolat elle se décida à retourner dans la salle commune. S'étant avancée dans tous ces devoirs pour la semaine à venir, elle comptait bien passer l'après midi à ne rien faire, mis à part s'allonger sur son lit et lire. En fouinant dans la bibliothèque pour trouver des ouvrages pour faire son devoirs de botanique, elle avait trouvé un petit cahier coincé au sol entre la moquette et un bout d'étagère. Elle n'avait eu le temps que de dépoussiérer la couverture en vieux cuir noir, mais avait bien l'intention de mettre l'après midi à profit pour découvrir ce qu'il renfermait. Le fait que ce cahier était à moitié caché ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus sa curiosité.

En arrivant dans la salle commune elle salua les quelques Serpentard présents et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Trouver le petit carnet dans ses affaires pris plus de temps que prévu. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir mis sur sa table de chevet. Au bout de dix minutes elle s'avoua vaincue et s'assit sur son lit vexée. Pour se changer les idées elle décida de retourner dans la salle commune – pour profiter des gros fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il étaient presque toujours occupés par les sixièmes ou septièmes années, une sorte de privilège que les plus jeunes élèves n'arrivaient à chiper que de temps à autre, (Grâce à la tonne de devoirs donnés par les professeurs en général ). Pendant la pause du déjeuner la salle commune était vide, elle avait sa chance.

.

Un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Même si dehors le temps était encore clément, les dortoirs et la salle commune de Serpentard étaient chauffés beaucoup plus tôt que les autres maisons à cause de l'humidité et du froid glacial qui s'installait très tôt dans les cachots. Eléanor fut vite déçue quand elle arriva, apercevant Agathe en grande discussion avec Héléna Sullivan.

Les deux filles avaient fait connaissance l'année dernière, pendant le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison (que Serpentard avait d'ailleurs gagné). Agathe avait tout de suite « a-do-ré » Héléna, d'un an leur aîné et fervente supportrice de Quidditch. Ou plutôt des joueurs sur le terrains à entendre ses cris stridents et son rire niais.

Eléanor, elle, la trouvait stupide et superficielle. A table, ou dans la salle commune, Héléna passait son temps à pouffer de rire avec ses amies, discuter des derniers potins futiles et lorgner sur les joueurs de Quidditch, toutes maisons confondues. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus était surtout l'influence qu'elle avait sur Agathe. Les deux filles passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble dès qu'elle avaient un moment de libre, et le comportement d'Héléna avait tendance à déteindre sur son amie, au grand désespoir de la petite blonde. L'influence d'Héléna sur Agathe était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle passait un peu plus de temps à l'écart, surtout à table. Elle préférait largement manger seule plutôt que de subir les conversations sur les dernières méthodes d'épilation à la mode dans l'école ou les « sept signaux absolument et totalement fiables pour savoir qu'un garçon craque sur vous ».

C'est Alexander Nott qui la tira des ses pensées en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Ça va Elé ? On dirait que t'as vu passer un basilic, t'es plantée là depuis au moins cinq minutes.

Eléanor ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougée depuis qu'elle avait commencé à maudire intérieurement Héléna Sullivan.

\- Ah, oh. Non c'est rien. J'évalue la menace comme on dit, répondit-elle grognon.

\- La menace ?

\- Elle. Eléanor désigna du menton la Serpentarde qui maintenant se passait la main dans les cheveux.

\- Héléna ? Une menace ? Va falloir que tu m'expliques.

\- Je vais commencer par t'épargner le fait qu'elle est en train de corrompre l'une de mes amies. Il y a déjà Daisy dans le dortoir et c'est largement suffisant. Si elles sont deux ça va être invivable !

Alexander opina de la tête, s'abstenant de tout commentaire car il ne voyait pas vraiment où sa camarade voulait en venir. Il avait toujours trouvé les filles horriblement compliquées, et le comportement d'Eléanor ne faisait que le lui certifier.

\- Mais le pire c'est avec Scorpius...

\- Qu'est ce que Scorpius vient faire là dedans ? Demanda Alexander, d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressé par les propos de sa camarade.

\- C'est ce que je te dis. C'est « elle », insista Eléanor en essayant de ne pas trop hausser la voix pour ne pas que l'intéressée l'entende. Cette fille ne jure que par les joueurs de Quidditch, je suis sûre de ce que je dis, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler l'autre jour à table. C'était impossible de ne pas l'entendre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est Scorpius justement ?

\- Un joueur de Quidditch, répondit Alexander incertain, ne comprenant toujours pas où Eléanor voulait en venir.

\- Et donc ?

\- Eléanor va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques là. Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, se désespéra le garçon.

Eléanor, passablement agacée, souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle prit la tête d'Alexander entre ses mains et la tourna d'un coup vif en direction de Héléna Sullivan.

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses quand tu la vois ?

Héléna Sullivan devait raconter quelque chose d'absolument passionnant à propos de ses ongles car à présent elle n'arrêtait pas de les agiter sous le nez d'Agathe qui avait l'air de trouver ça tout à fait incroyable. Les deux filles étaient alors parties d'un éclat de rire strident et nasillard.

\- Bah, c'est une fille quoi.

Eléanor fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Mais ça fait presque un peur quand elle rigole, je savais pas qu'on pouvait sortir des sons aussi aiguës, grimaça Alex. Mais je vois toujours pas ce que tu veux me dire.

Eléanor se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui passer une main autour des épaules et de l'autre montra le sujet de leur conversation. Elle lui dit à l'oreille d'une voix grave, en chuchotant presque :

\- Si jamais elle arrive à mettre le grappin sur Scorp, et si par malheur elle lui plaît aussi (Eléanor fit la moue à cette évocation), tous les jours tu devra assister à ça. Aux repas, pendant les pauses, tout le temps des discussion sur les onguents pour avoir des cheveux brillants, les vernis à ongle qui se colorent selon ton humeur ou encore qui s'est embrassé hier soir dans l'escalier qui mène au troisième étage. À chaque fois que tu seras avec Scorp tu devra subir ça. Et moi aussi. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Par le caleçon de Salazar, tout mais pas ça... blémit Alexander en imaginant ses discussions futures avec son ami, ponctuées de remarques tout à fait inintéressantes de Héléna Sullivan et de baisers énamourés et baveux entre les deux tourtereaux. Il ne fallait jamais que cela se produise, même si pour cela il fallait qu'il enferme l'héritier Malefoy dans un placard à balai jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

Eléanor parut satisfaite de son petit effet. Enfin elle avait quelqu'un de son côté pour empêcher cette idiote de Serpentarde de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami.

\- Et tu as une idée pour empêcher ça, demanda Alex suspicieux

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler dans quelle maison je suis, lui dit-t-elle pendant qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage.

Quelques instants plus tard Scorpius et Josh arrivèrent des dortoirs des garçons et appelèrent Alex pour qu'il les rejoignent pour aller manger. Ce dernier échangea un regard entendu avec Eléanor avant de s'éloigner ce qui fit hausser les sourcil du jeune Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que ses amis pouvaient bien mijoter ? Il savait que ce genre de comportement chez ses amis était toujours signe d'une manigance, mais quand à savoir laquelle.

Eléanor leur souhaita bon appétit, sans se départir de son sourire. Juste après que les garçons aient quittés le dortoir Cassandra fit son entrée. Ne sachant pas comment occuper son après midi Eléanor fondit sur son amie et lui attrapa le bras après l'avoir saluée rapidement.

\- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et de réfléchir à un truc aussi...Bref, d'aller faire un tour. Tu viens avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse en battant des cils. Elle savait que cette attitude la faisait toujours rire.

Cassandra ne chercha pas à savoir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette soudaine demande, avec le temps elle s'était habituée au comportement parfois étrange de la petite sorcière blonde. Elle gloussa en voyant Eléanor papillonner et accepta d'aller se promener, elles n'auraient plus beaucoup d'occasion de profiter d'un temps clément. Et puis cette tourte aux rognons servie à midi lui pesait encore sur l'estomac.

 _xxxxxxx_

Le mois d'Octobre était maintenant bien avancé. Le brouillard envahissait de plus en plus le paysage et le soleil se faisait plus timide. Tout le monde semblait aussi plus agité car la saison de Quidditch allait bientôt commencer. Les paris étaient d'ailleurs déjà lancés et une sorte d'économie parallèle – où une grande partie de l'argent de poche des élèves disparaissait – s'était installée dans l'école. Pour le moment c'est Gryffondor qui était donné vainqueur – en grande partie grâce à la réputation de James Potter – mais Serdaigle et Serpentard, au coude à coude derrière, comptaient bien inverser la tendance.

La semaine précédente Eléanor avait pu voir une nouvelle fois son frère pour une autre séance de travail, une après midi après les cours cette fois-ci (au plus grand bonheur de la sorcière qui avait pu profiter d'une bonne grasse-matinée le week-end). Emily Johnson avait été aussi insupportable que d'habitude, mais avec un sourire un peu trop suspect au goût de la Serpentard. Liam Clearwater, toujours égal à lui même avait donné envie à Eléanor de le gifler car il n'avait cessé de parler avec Tobias et Harvey tout le long de la séance. Daniel lui, comme la dernière fois avait accepté de l'aider mais Eléanor l'avait trouvé étrangement distant. Elle avait mit ça sur le compte du devoirs très complexe qu'il devait rendre pour son prochain cours de Métamorphose et espérait qu'il serait dans de meilleures dispositions la prochaine fois.

\- Elé, il faudra que tu me prêtes tes notes pour le cours de potions de jeudi. Si je rate la potion de Ratatinage je vais encore avoir un devoir supplémentaire à faire, et je suis déjà débordée par ce que j'ai à faire en Arithmancie, gémit Cassandra tout en essayant de [...].

\- Pas de problème, je dois avoir ça qui traîne quelque part dans ma valise, accepta Eléanor qui s'amusa de l'air désespéré de son amie. Malgré une bonne volonté, Cassandra avait souvent des problèmes pendant le cours le potions. Le professeur Slughorn n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de lui dire qu'il trouvait ses maladresses très divertissantes, mais elle écopait tout de même d'un travail supplémentaire presque à chaque fois. Eléanor comparait souvent la situation de Cassandra avec les potions et la sienne avec la botanique. Même si elle doutait parfois d'y mettre autant de bonne volonté que son amie.

\- Merci, merci, merci ! Tu me sauves la vie ! Pépia la Serpentarde en levant les bras au ciel.

Agathe et Eléanor se mirent à rire en cœur ce qui attira le regard de quelques élèves qui passaient dans le couloir. Notamment celui de son frère qu'elle ne manqua pas de repérer.

\- Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoins dans la salle co quand j'ai fini, lança Eléanor aux deux Serpentardes dès qu'elle aperçuet son frère.

Elle s'avança ensuite d'un pas vif vers lui. Le week-end dernier ils avaient parlés du prochain rendez-vous à la bibliothèque et elle avait hâte de savoir quand elle pourrait profiter de son frère à nouveau. Certes ils se voyaient toujours pour travailler mais Eléanor avait fini par comprendre qu'il lui serait impossible de dissocier son frère de la bibliothèque, ou du moins des livres. Elle avait donc appris à apprécier ces nouveaux moments passés ensemble, entre les piles de manuels, les parchemins éparpillés sur la table et le crissement des plumes.

Daniel, comme d'habitude, était entourés de ses camarades Serdaigles qui froncèrent les sourcils en la voyant arriver vers eux. Liam Clearwater était un peu en retrait, en grande conversation avec un Serdaigle qu'Eléanor ne connaissait pas. Sans doute quelque chose à propos du match Serdaigle – Poufsouffle qui allait ouvrir la saison de Quidditch au début du mois de novembre. Eléanor les ignora tous et continua en direction de son frère.

\- Salut Danny, lui lança-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau. Tu te faits rare en ce moment, depuis lundi j'ai un mal fou à te trouver.

\- Salut. Ouais... on a pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment, lança-t-il mollement.

Eléanor fut surprise de sa réaction. Pourquoi son frère paraissait-il si mal à l'aise ? Tout allait bien pourtant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle essaya de ne pas trop en faire cas, le mettant sur le caractère parfois changeant de son frère quand il était stressé.

\- Je voulais te voir pour savoir quand est-ce qu'on allait à la bibliothèque, repris Eléanor en essayant de garder un voix égale. Je me disais que ce week-end, ou vendredi après-midi à la limite, ça pourrait être bien. J'aurais déjà le temps de m'avancer un peu comme ça. Oh et puis j'ai eu une très bonne note à mon devoir de potions, il faut absolument que je te montre ça !

Daniel continua de jouer avec la manche de sa robe se sorcier et de garder la tête baissée. A défaut de pouvoir regarder sa sœur dans les yeux il fixa un point sur le mur en face de lui. Une petite pierre qui ne s'alignait pas bien avec les autres et formait une bosse.

\- Écoute Eléanor, commença-t-il hésitant.

La sorcière tiqua. Son frère l'appelait rarement par son prénom entier, sauf quand il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Il continua d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

\- A propos de la prochaine séance, je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que tu viennes...

\- P...Pourquoi ? bégaya Eléanor, bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Daniel sembla perdre son maigre aplomb. Ses amis avaient raison pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de profiter de lui en lui demandant constamment de l'aider. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire au début mais ils l'avaient mis en face de l'évidence : sa sœur était à Serpentard, que pouvait-t-elle faire d'autre que le manipuler. Ils n'étaient bons qu'à ça de toute façon, tout le monde le savait. Il fallait que ça sœur apprenne à se débrouiller toute seule, ou sans lui en tout cas. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se laisser berner en permanence. Il sentit. la main d'Emily se poser sur son épaule et Harvey lui chuchoter des encouragements.

\- Parce qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de me mener par le bout du nez. Il est temps que tu grandisses et que tu te débrouilles toute seule, si tu en est capable, lâcha-t-il d'un trait.

Eléanor se figea. Prendre un seau d'eau gelée n'aurait pas fait une grande différence. Qu'avait-t-elle pu bien faire pour mériter une telle réaction ?

\- Danny, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je voulais juste qu'on aille réviser à la bibliothèque, j'ai... je pensais que tu aimais bien qu'on se voit de temps en temps, souffla Eléanor d'une petite voix, sonnée par ce que venait de dire Daniel.

\- Écoute, s'il n'y a que les notes de tes prochains devoirs qui t'intéressent tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de soucis. Trouve donc quelqu'un d'autre à manipuler pour le faire à ta place. C'est bien ce que font les Serpentards non ?

Il avait dit cela d'une voix sèche mais n'avait pas réussit à détacher son regard de la petite pierre près du sol. Même après le silence qui suivit sa tirade il ne réussit pas à relever la tête.

Eléanor était sous le choc. Un cauchemar, oui elle faisait un cauchemar. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle serra son poing pour vérifier sa théorie, qui malheureusement s'avéra fausse. Encore abasourdie de ses propos elle dévisagea son frère qui s'obstinait à garder la tête baissé. Une grande tristesse s'empara alors de la jeune sorcière et elle dut lutter pour ne pas que les larmes qu'elle avait aux yeux roulent sur ses joues.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? C'est l'opinion que tu as de moi, après tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble depuis que l'on est enfant ?

La voix d'Eléanor se cassa mais elle se mordit la lèvre, se refusant de pleurer devant tout le monde.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi Daniel ? Dit moi ! Insista-t-elle devant le silence de son frère.

\- Tu sais, les gens changent Eléanor. Je pense que ce serait mieux si on évitait de se voir pendant un petit moment, finit-il par dire en daignant lever un peu le menton cette fois-ci.

Cette fois ci la colère l'emporta sur la tristesse. Depuis quand son frère, celui qu'elle adorait depuis qu'elle avait pu parler et marcher en était venu à penser ça d'elle ? Elle le trouva tellement stupide de ne s'arrêter qu'à la maison où elle avait été répartie. Elle dut se faire violence pour refréner son envie de le gifler pour tenter de lui remettre les idées en place. Elle fut tentée pendant un instant de le supplier de lui donner une chance, pour lui montrer qu'elle était loin d'être comme les autres Serpentards, mais elle balaya cette pensée d'un coup de tête. Elle allait lui montrer qu'il se trompait lourdement mais peut-être qu'elle se vengerait avant, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup l'avis qu'il avait sur elle de toute façon. Non elle allait plutôt le battre sur son propre terrain. Elle allait devenir une élève exemplaire, elle obtiendrait des notes excellentes, meilleures que les siennes et bientôt c'est lui qui devrait venir la supplier de lui pardonner. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'excuse pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

\- Je te déteste, siffla-t-elle avant de se retourner d'un coup sec et de s'enfoncer dans la couloir en serrant les poingts. Une fois suffisamment loin des regards elle se mit à courir, laissant de grosses larmes couler le longs sur ses joues.

Daniel resta immobile quelques instants. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre quand il avait décidé de faire cette annonce à sa sœur mais pas à se sentir aussi mal. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pourtant. Emily, Harvey et Tobias le firent revenir à la réalité en lui tapotant le dos et en essayant de le dérider. « C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire Dan' » ou « Tu verras, d'ici demain matin tu n'y pensera même plus ».

Une fois Eléanor partie, Liam Clearwater, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, s'approcha du petit groupe que formait ses camarades.

\- La stupidité n'épargne personne à ce que je vois. Il faut croire que certaines choses ne s'apprennent pas à Serdaigle, lança-t-il nonchalamment en arrivant au niveau de Daniel. Si un jour tu veux apprendre à te forger ta propre opinion, fait moi signe, ajouta-t-il toujours un sourire aux lèvres, ne prêtant pas attention à l'air outré d'Emily et de Harvey.

Fier de se son petit effet, il s'éloigna ensuite comme il était venu, laissant le groupe perplexe

Eléanor qui s'était maintenant enfoncée de plus en plus loin dans le château, ne put pas entendre la remarque, pour le moins piquante, du joueur de Quidditch mais avait elle aussi beaucoup à dire sur la stupidité de Daniel Rosebury.

Elle continua de courir dans les couloirs au hasard, ne se préoccupant pas des regards ou des remarques des badauds qu'elle croisait. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que quand l'escalier que lequel elle se trouvait se mit à bouger. Elle glissa sur une des marches et jura quand elle se retrouva sur les fesses. Une fois l'escalier capricieux immobile elle s'engagea dans le couloir, ne se préoccupant pas où il pouvait bien mener. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment s'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son frère.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à avancer à marche forcée, elle s'avoua quand même qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvais et décida de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver un partie du château qu'elle connaissait mieux. Malheureusement pour elle, dans sa précipitation elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle avait beau tenter de retourner sur ses pas, elle finissait inlassablement par tourner en rond. Épuisée, elle s'essuya les joues du revers de la main et ouvrit une porte en bois sculpté dans l'idée de trouver une pièce au calme.

Derrière la porte en bois s'étendait une vaste salle baignée par la pénombre. Seule une vieille cheminée en pierre, dans laquelle brûlait un maigre feu, permettait d'éclairer un peu l'endroit.

Les pas d'Eléanor résonnèrent quand elle s'avança. La salle sentait une mélange de poussière, d'humidité et de fumée. Une odeur qui prenait vite la gorge mais Eléanor l'ignora et s'avança jusqu'à l'âtre. Bien que sombre et apparemment oubliée depuis de nombreuse année, la pièce était paisible et dégageait une sensation de calme propice au réconfort. Eléanor s'assit sur un vieux tapis élimé qui trônait devant la cheminée et se mit à fixer les flammes qui avaient repris un peu de vigueur. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer de tout son saoul, laissant la chaleur du feu l'envelopper.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des remarques. Vos réactions nous permettent d'améliorer l'histoire en fonction de ce que vous nous dites. Ecrire une histoire sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'en pense les lecteurs ça nous fait un peu avancer à tâtons parfois (bon on sait quand même ou on va hein).**

 **Bises à tous et passez de bonnes vacances :D**


	6. Tête de mule

**On est en retaaaard! (ne pas frapper les auteurs s'il vous plait).Désolé pour l'attente pour ceux qui nous suivent mais nos cours à la fac nous on pris plus de temps qu'on ne l'aurais imaginer. Faut aller se plaindre à nos profs.**

 **On est repartis pour le chapitre 6, toujours en espérant que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Tête de mule**

En se réveillant la première chose que ressentit Eléanor fut le froid glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. Le feu avait fini par s'éteindre. Les quelques braises qui continuaient de rougeoyer dans l'âtre permettaient de ne pas plonger la pièce dans le noir total, mais pas de la chauffer.

Eléanor frissonna. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormie sur le vieux tapis – et commençait d'ailleurs à le regretter en sentant une douleur dans le dos. Les événements de l'après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire et elle frissonna de nouveau. Comment la situation avait-elle pu tourner comme ça ? S _e morfondre n'arrangera rien_ , pensa-t-elle. _Il finira bien par se rendre compte de son erreur un jour ou l'autre._ Aussi prit-elle la décision d'ignorer royalement son frère jusqu'à nouvel ordre, du moins elle essayerait.  
Elle se leva et épousseta son uniforme de la poussière et de la cendre. Elle défroissa tant bien que mal sa robe de sorcier qui lui avait servit d'oreiller improvisé, décolla quelques mèches de cheveux de ses joues et décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois, de peur de se prendre les pieds dans quelques chose. Aux dernières nouvelles la pièce était entièrement vide, mais dans une école de magie on est jamais trop prudent en ce qui concerne les objets qui apparaissent, ou disparaissent, en un claquement de doigts.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, Eléanor sursauta. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose venant de la mystérieuse salle. Un bruit entre un grognement et une toux mais quand elle retourna sur ses pas : rien. Enfin rien qu'elle puisse voir avec le peu de lumière à sa disposition. Épuisée et de mauvaise humeur, elle ne poussa pas plus loin ses recherches et prit le chemin du retour, laissant l'intrigante salle derrière elle. A sa surprise, elle retrouva le chemin pour une partie plus familière du château sans aucun soucis

Il était beaucoup plus tard que ce que la sorcière ne se l'était imaginé car, déjà, à travers les grandes fenêtres sculptées, les étoiles envahissaient le ciel. Eléanor pressa le pas, l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée et elle n'était décidément pas d'humeur à se faire réprimander – voire mettre en retenue – par Rusard, ou un préfet un peu trop zélé.  
Par chance, et aussi un peu grâce au Baron Sanglant (croisé au détour d'un couloir et qui lui avait fait une peur bleue) qui avait accueilli avec joie l'idée d'aider un élève de Serpentard à transgresser le règlement, Eléanor ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Juste avant d'entrer dans le cachot, elle remercia le fantôme de lui avoir permis de rentrer sans se faire prendre (même si cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avais imaginé. Maudit Rusard!). Le fantôme agita ses chaînes en retour puis repartit en traversant le plafond.

Tout ce que désirait Eléanor maintenant, c'était plonger dans son lit en espérant trouver un sommeil sans rêves, mais une petite surprise l'attendait dans la salle commune. Parmi quelques élèves qui veillaient tard en discutant calmement dans un coin, Eléanor aperçu Cassandra et Agathe, avachies sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Les deux filles s'animèrent en entendant la porte du cachot grincer.

\- Eléanor ! Où t'étais passée ? Il est plus de dix heures ! s'exclama Cassandra en se levant avec maladresse du fauteuil.

\- On t'a vu partir vers ton frère, on t'a attendue ici mais tu n'es jamais venue. On était mortes d'inquiétude ! Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? continua Agathe visiblement agitée.

Eléanor se mordit la lèvre, pour être honnête elle avait complètement oublié ses amies le temps de ses déambulations dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas non plus réfléchi à quel genre d'excuse elle pourrait bien leur sortir pour expliquer une absence aussi longue.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai trouvé un livre intéressant à la bibliothèque. A la fermeture je me suis mise dans un coin et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, tenta Eléanor avec le plus de conviction dont elle était capable à cette heure-ci.

Les deux filles ne parurent pas vraiment convaincues par sa version.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est tout ? insista Cassandra, avec une expression oscillant entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

Devant leur insistance, Eléanor consentit finalement à révéler un petit bout de l'histoire, sachant pertinemment que les deux Serpentardes ne la lâcheraient pas tant qu'elles n'auraient pas eu une version plus plausible.

\- Je me suis peut-être un peu pris la tête avec mon frère, avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ensuite je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour me changer les idées et j'ai trouvé ce livre fantastique sur la métamorphose, et comme je l'ai déjà dit (elle insista sur cette partie de la phrase), je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Si j'ai mis autant de temps pour rentrer c'est parce que Peeves traînait dans le coin, j'ai du faire plusieurs détours pour ne pas me faire prendre ni par lui, ni par Rusard ou les Préfets, finit-elle avec un ton légèrement exaspéré en espérant que cela suffise pour qu'on arrête de lui poser des questions.

Cette fois-ci Agathe et Cassandra parurent un peu plus convaincues même si elles gardaient les sourcils légèrement froncés. Eléanor n'avait aucune envie de leur parler maintenant du fiasco avec son frère, ni de la mystérieuse salle qu'elle avait trouvée. D'une part elles ne la croiraient probablement pas si elle évoquait une salle qui apparaissait toute seule, et d'autre part elle avait envie de garder ça juste pour elle. Que cela reste son petit repaire, où elle avait trouvé le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je vais me coucher maintenant, je suis morte de fatigue, annonça Eléanor pour clore la discussion.

Sur le chemin du dortoir elle aperçut Scorpius, assis à une petite table avec Alex et Thomas Trevisano – l'un des deux autres garçons qui partageait leur dortoir – un grand parchemin criblé de petites écritures noires trônant devant eux. _Probablement les plans pour leur prochain coup_ , pensa la sorcière. En arrivant à leur niveau, Eléanor vit le regard de Scorpius posé sur elle. Depuis quand la fixait-il ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Cassandra et Agathe ? C'était très probable. Vu son air c'était même sûr. Eléanor déglutit et se contenta de lui dire bonsoir d'un coup de tête en essayant de rester naturelle puis continua son chemin. En voyant la moue de Scorpius, Eléanor comprit qu' il était quasi-impossible qu'il ait gobé son histoire. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir quand elle mentait. Eléanor grommela en entrant dans son dortoir, connaissant Scorpius et son entêtement il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire avant de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle devrait donc finir par lui raconter à un moment ou un autre ce qu'elle considérait comme la chose la plus blessante et la plus humiliante qu'il ne lui soit jamais arriver jusqu'à présent.

Elle soupira en s'étalant de tout son long sur son lit en ignorant royalement les regards mauvais que lui lança Daisy – signe qu'elle était au courant de son heure tardive d'arrivée – et tira les rideaux autour d'elle pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit Agathe et Cassandra entrer pour aller se coucher.

Un demi-heure après on entendait plus que de légers bruits de respiration et le poêle ronronner, mais Eléanor ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé, elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, la faute à sa sieste improvisée devant la cheminée de la mystérieuse salle. Son esprit, certes, était un peu embrumé mais pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la dispute avec son frère. Toutes ces horribles choses qu'il lui avait dites. Comment pouvait-il réellement penser qu'elle n'était qu'une petite peste opportuniste et manipulatrice ? Son esprit continua de ressasser les événements de la journée et elle ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin.

Le réveil le lendemain fut, pour ainsi dire, des plus difficiles. Si en se levant, l'irritation à cause de son frère avait disparu, le manque de sommeil s'était chargé de prendre le relève. Un douche brûlante et un petit déjeuner copieux n'avaient pas beaucoup amélioré la situation. Lors du premier cours de la journée, ses amis trouvèrent une Eléanor cernée, fatiguée et grincheuse – même si elle niait formellement ce dernier point.

La journée s'annonçait bien longue pour la Serpentarde.

 _Xxxxxxx_

\- Tu vas bien devoir me parler un de ces jours. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu es bizarre depuis hier, chuchota Scorpius à son amie, essayant une nouvelle fois – en vain – de la convaincre de lui parler.

\- La réponse n'a pas changé depuis que tu me l'a demandé tout à l'heure, répliqua Eléanor en veillant à ce que le professeur McGonagall ne les remarquent pas.

Scorpius fit une moue et se renfrogna. _Ce qu'elle pouvait têtue quand elle s'y mettait_ , pensa-t-il. En voyant le professeur McGonagall déambuler dans les rangs pour voir comment s'en sortaient ses élèves il se concentra sur l'exercice du jour. Après quelques essais il réussit à transformer la boîte en bois qu'il avait devant lui en un lapin nain qui paraissait terrorisé de se trouver là.

\- Bon travail Monsieur Malefoy, déclara le professeur McGonagall en arrivant derrière les deux Serpentards (les faisant légèrement sursauter au passage). Mais vous devriez faire attention à ce que votre lapin ne s'échappe pas. Je ne suis pas certaine que Monsieur Rusard apprécierait de savoir un animal en liberté dans le château. Même s'il y a eu bien pire, ajouta-t-elle amusée à mi-voix.

Scorpius attendit que son professeur se tourne vers sa camarade avant de se glisser discrètement sous la table, pour rattraper l'animal qui commençait déjà à faire des bonds vers la sortie.

\- Miss Rosebury.

Eléanor s'enfonça dans son siège. Depuis le début de la séance elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur l'exercice du jour, l'esprit trop occupé à vagabonder. Le seul résultat qu'elle avait obtenu pour le moment était pour le moins, particulier.

\- J'imagine que vous avez conscience que votre...animal, si je puis dire (le professeur McGonagall remit ses lunettes en place avec un air circonspect) n'est pas vraiment conforme à mes consignes.

\- Oui professeur, répondit la sorcière d'une petite voix.

\- Bien, ça me rassure sur ce point. Essayez de vous concentrez Miss Rosebury, vous m'avez habitué à mieux.

Eléanor se retint de soupirer. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? r_ âla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle ne put par contre pas s'empêcher de rougir un peu devant les remarques de l'enseignante. Elle détestait décevoir ses professeurs et elle se détestait de ne pas réussir à se concentrer. _Tout ça à cause de mon stupide frère !_

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'éloigna ensuite vers Thomas Trevisano, dont le lapin était recouvert d'épines de porc-épic d'une dizaine de centimètre sur tout le dos. Elle prit d'ailleurs l'initiative de tous les faire disparaître avant que l'animal ne devienne un danger potentiel.

Eléanor regarda avec dépit la « chose » qui se trouvait sur sa table. Une créature à mi-chemin entre le rat et le lapin qui ne cessait de tourner frénétiquement en rond. La sorcière la soupçonna de vouloir essayer d'attraper – sans succès – sa longue queue rose.

\- Tu t'es reconvertie dans la création d'espèce c'est ça ? Se moqua Scorpius en revenant, ayant enfin mis la main sur son lapin. C'est un bon début mais y'a encore pas mal de boulot si tu veux mon avis.

\- Haha, très drôle, lança la Serpentarde d'un air blasé.

Scorpius ne parut pas s'offenser et continua dans sa lancée, à savoir faire cracher le morceaux à son amie sur la soirée de la veille.

\- C'est tellement dommage que le livre absolument pa-ssio-nant que tu as trouvé hier ne puisse pas t'aider. Dire que tu as passé tant de temps à le lire, au point d'oublier le couvre-feu. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si intéressant pour qu'il ne t'aide même pas pour un exercice de troisième année ?

\- Mon livre parlait d'autre chose c'est tout. Je te signale que la métamorphose est un domaine très vaste, déclara la sorcière en essayant de paraître crédible.

\- Rah allez Elé ! Tu sais que je sais que tu mens pour hier soir, et en plus tu n'es même pas convaincante. Depuis ce matin tu fais n'importe quoi. En potion tu as failli mettre le feu au chaudron et là tu n'arrives pas à faire correctement l'exercice alors que d'habitude t'es meilleure que moi. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir me parler ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler c'est tout. Arrête d'insister, s'agaça Eléanor devant l'insistance de Scorpius.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle voulait garder ça pour elle.

\- Miss Rosebury, peut-être pourriez vous essayer de vous concentrer sur l'exercice au lieu de discuter avec votre voisin, déclara le professeur de Métamorphose depuis un coin de la classe. Il me semble que vous avez encore une grande marge de progrès pour aujourd'hui.

Les deux élèves s'enfoncèrent dans leur siège. Le professeur McGonagall avait la réputation d'être un professeur excellent mais strict. Elle n'hésitait pas à récompenser les élèves travailleurs mais ne tolérait pas le chahut dans sa salle de classe.  
Boudeuse, Eléanor décida d'ignorer Scorpius et reporta son attention sur son étrange lapin-rat. La créature n'avait pas cessé de tourner en rond sur la table et Eléanor tenta de l'arrêter de gesticuler en posant un doigt sur son dos. Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsque l'animal, peu coopératif, lui mordit l'index, attirant au passage tous les regards sur elle.

\- Tu vois, même lui est d'accord avec moi, la nargua Scorpius.

Eléanor, l'index dans la bouche, se contenta de le regarder de biais en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Eléanor osa espérer que Scorpius avait fini par se résigner. C'était sans compter sur l'entêtement de son camarade, tout aussi têtu qu'elle, qui continua de l'interroger. Il n'imaginait cependant pas qu'elle réagirait en lui aboyant à moitié dessus.

\- Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, tu commences vraiment à me... Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les regards toujours pointés sur elle.

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir haussé la voix quand elle vit le professeur McGonagall venir vers elle. Du haut de ses quatre vingts trois ans et malgré ses cheveux blancs, et quelque rides en plus, elle imposait toujours autant de respect – et un peu de craintes parfois – à ses élèves.

\- J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard pour votre manque ostensible d'attention. J'espère vous voir un peu plus concentrée la prochaine fois Miss Rosebury.

Dès que le professeur eu le dos tourné, Eléanor lança un regard assassin à son voisin et ne lui décrocha plus un mot, ni un regard, jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Scorpius aurait préféré se faire prendre à la place de son amie. Eléanor avait parfois tendance à se montrer rancunière et avec sa mauvaise humeur, il se demandait s'il aurait à subir des représailles. Il l'avait vraiment mise en colère cette fois.  
Quand le cours se termina il passa outre cette appréhension et courut pour rattraper Eléanor qui filait déjà dans le couloir. Il la rejoignit en quelques pas et se plaça devant elle pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle s'arrêta en croisant les bras, regardant obstinément le sol en faisant la moue. Scorpius approcha un peu sa tête.

\- Bon alors, tu me racontes ?

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- D'accord, c'est bon ! Je te raconterai après le déjeuner, céda-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, s'exclama Scorpius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Eléanor en essayant de se libérer du bras de Scorpius, lui en souriant. D'une part parce qu'il aimait embêter sa camarade, d'autre par parce qu'il était content qu'elle ait finalement accepté de se confier à lui. Bon, il avait peut-être un peu insisté.

Après le repas, même si elle restait encore un peu réticente, Eléanor commença à expliquer les événements de la veille. L'éloignement avec son frère depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Son enthousiasme à elle, quand finalement ils avaient pu passer un peu de temps ensemble, même si c'était avec ses amis à lui – qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle fini par se confier sur les propos de son frère. L'humiliation devant tous le monde en plein milieu du couloir. Le couteau qu'elle s'était pris dans le cœur et ce mélange de colère et de consternation. Les larmes, qu'elle refusait de laisser couler, montraient aussi que cela la rendait bien plus triste qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

Scorpius fut surpris par le comportement du Serdaigle. La maison était quelquefois comparée à Serpentard à cause du caractère hautain et méprisant de certains élèves (leurs notes leurs montaient parfois au cerveau). Les rares fois où il avait croisé Daniel, il l'avait pourtant trouvé plutôt sympathique. Un peu effacé, mais pas méchant.  
Serpentard n'était peut-être pas la seule maison à avoir une « mauvaise » influence sur ses élèves, comme les rumeurs s'évertuaient à la faire croire.

\- Il a peut-être mangé un truc pas net. Ou respiré des vapeurs de potions, tenta Scorpius pour essayer de faire sourire son amie. La voir aussi abattue lui faisait mal au cœur.

Toujours adossée sur le mur de pierre, Eléanor esquissa un demi sourire. Elle était forcée de reconnaître les efforts de Scorpius pour la remettre de bonne humeur.

\- Sinon, on peut essayer une petite revanche à la Serpentard. Peut être qu'il réfléchirait un peu avant de parler la prochaine fois.

\- Au point où j'en suis de toute façon, ça changera pas grand chose, répliqua Eléanor en se levant du rebord de la fenêtre.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi retentit au même moment.

\- On a quoi déjà après ?

\- Histoire de la magie, l'informa le blond.

\- Arf...

Le reste de la journée suivit son cours. Après un cours d'histoire de la magie – comme prévu – particulièrement soporifique, les élèves de Serpentard purent profiter de la fin de l'après midi. Le jeudi ils finissaient plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui leurs permettait de se préparer pour le cours d'astronomie, plus tard dans la soirée.

La disparition de Scorpius et des autres garçons du dortoir pendant une bonne partie de la soirée éveilla la curiosité de la petite blonde. Probablement un énième plan contre les chatons de Gryffondor, pensa-t-elle avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son carnet qu'elle avait (enfin) retrouvé.

 _Xxxxxxxx_

\- Elé t'as fini ? appela Agathe.

\- Oui oui j'arrive. Laisse-moi juste prendre mon sac. Pourquoi t'es si pressée de toute façon, on est largement en avance.

\- Ça fait pas de mal une fois de temps en temps, répond la petite brune en tirant la langue.

\- Trop marrant !

\- Les rumeurs courent qu'il va se passer quelque chose de marrant au petit-dej. Je veux pas rater ça.

\- Il est à peine huit heure, comment tu peux déjà être au courant ?

\- Haha, secret d'enquêteur ! Bon on y va ?

Les trois filles prirent alors la direction de la Grande Salle, suivies de près par un bon nombre d'autres Serpentard qui semblaient eux aussi être au courant de la rumeur. En arrivant Eléanor alla s'asseoir, avec Agathe et Cassandra, près de Scorpius qui leur faisait signe. Il discutèrent un moment en mangeant avec entrain leurs tartines jusqu'à ce qu'un brouhaha venant le la table des Serdaigles les interrompent. Tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle commencèrent à s'agiter pour voir la cause de cette effervescence. Eléanor ne fit pas exception et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir.

A travers les rangs des Serdaigles elle parvint distinguer l'objet de toutes les attentions : un petit groupe d'élève avait subit quelques...transformations. Elle dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son frère et ses amis. Tous se retrouvaient avec des parties d'animaux. Daniel était affublé de deux grandes oreilles d'âne et d'un groin de cochon qui gigotait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler. Emily quand à elle arborait deux longues dents de castor et une queue plate. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter de panique, provoquant à chaque fois plus de rires.

Eléanor se rassit avec une certaine satisfaction et se tourna immédiatement vers Scorpius qui affichait un immense sourire.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle à la fois incrédule et amusée

\- En partie oui... disons que j'ai bénéficié d'un peu d'aide, répondit-il en restant évasif.

La sorcière ne prit même pas la peine de demander de qui il avait reçu l'aide. A chaque fois que Scorpius réalisait un plan dans ce genre, les deux autres comparses n'étaient jamais loin. Ils avaient mêmes choisis Am, Stram et Gram comme noms de code pour être plus discrets. Supposément en tout cas. _Voilà donc ce qu'ils mijotaient hier soir dans le dortoir._

\- Et donc les oreilles d'âne ? reprit Eléanor.

\- Il m'a semblé qu'il était un peu têtu. Je me suis dit que ça lui irait bien.

\- Et le nez de cochon ?

\- Oh ça ? J'avais envie.

Eléanor pouffa de rire. Son frère n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Les Serpentards n'étaient peut-être pas les élèves les plus honnêtes de l'école, mais quoi qu'on puisse en dire, ils étaient tous très soudés.

\- Les nouvelles dents d'Emily lui vont à merveille en tous cas.

\- Ça s'est Luke. Il s'est inspiré de ses vacances au Canada de l'été dernier apparemment. En plus il y a des chances qu'elle reste comme ça quelques jours

\- Il faudra que je le remercie en personne, assura la petite blonde.

\- Y'à juste Liam pour qui ça a un peu rater. A la base ça devait être une chauve-souris, mais tu connais Thomas et la métamorphose...

Eléanor chercha Liam Clearwater du regard. Juste à côté de Tobias, il se retrouvait doté de deux oreilles de chat, d'une paire de moustaches et poussait de petits miaulements à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler.

\- Ah oui effectivement, c'est un peu tombé à côté, commenta Eléanor.

Le brun, loin de sembler déstabilisé par ces nouveaux attributs, semblait au contraire s'en amuser. Il agitait ses petites oreilles blanches et poussait des miaulements de chaton pour amuser les élèves autour de lui. Il semblait très fière que l'effet que cela produisait sur les autres. Surtout les filles qui le trouvaient « A-DO-RABLE ! »

\- Même en voulant le ridiculiser il arrive à retourner la situation. C'est vraiment frustrant ! déclara Scorpius avec une petite moue.

-T'en fait pas, un jour on arrivera à l'avoir. Suffit juste d'être un peu patient, répliqua Eléanor avec un clin d'œil. Ah tiens, Emily se décide à aller à l'infirmerie, dit-elle en montrant la Serdaigle partir en courant, un main sur son visage, l'autre sur les fesses pour masquer tant bien que mal sa queue de castor.

Après une dizaine de minutes, l'agitation diminua dans la Grande Salle, les élèves se rappelant subitement qu'ils avaient cours dans peu de temps. Les troisième années de Serpentard quittèrent la salle tous ensemble pour pouvoir discuter de l'attraction du jour, le temps d'arriver devant la salle de classe pour leur cours de Sortilège.

Eléanor, d'une humeur excellente, rigolait avec ses camarades. Aujourd'hui, c'était certain, elle allait passer une très bonne journée.

* * *

 **Le chapitre 7 est toujours en cours d'écriture. On espère que les vacances nous permettrons d'avancer un peu plus vite. On postera le plus rapidement possible, promis!**

 **Pour nous faire pardonner voilà la première des fiches personnage. D'autres suivront au fil des chapitres. On commence par les personnages secondaire pour ne pas vous révéler trop de choses sur les personnages principaux.**

 **Prénom : Alexander dit Alex**

 **Nom : Nott**

 **Maison : Serpentard **

**Statut: sang pur**

 **Baguette : cornouiller** **, ventricule de dragon, 29,50 cm,bruyante,**

 **Animal de compagnie : une chouette effraie**

 **Famille : un frère et une sœur aînée (des jumeaux)**

 **Caractère : impulsif, taquin, malicieux et toujours près à participer pour faire des blagues aux autres élèves (particulièrement aux Gryffondor). Un peu long à la réflexion par moment, il à tendance à agir avant de réfléchir ce qui lui vaut des taquineries de ses amis (et beaucoup de retenues avec Rusard).**

 **Physique : grand, cheveux blond cendré, les yeux noisette**

 **Aime : mettre les plan de Josh en action avec Scorpius. Le Quidditch ( il entre dans l'équipe de Serpentard en 4ème année)**

 **N'aime pas : les Gryffondor, qu'on lui donne des ordres, avoir trop de devoirs**

 **Matière préférée : soin aux créatures magique**

 **Matière détestée : divination, histoire de la magie**

 **S'il avait un patronus: un ****caméléon**

 **Edit du 26/04: vu nos emploi du temps actuels avec la fac, la suite ne sera pas en ligne avant la fin du mois de mai. Allez donc aux Trois balais prendre une bonne Bierraubeurre et faire une partie de bataille explosive pour patienter :D**


End file.
